


If We Were 3

by Silverlilac07



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlilac07/pseuds/Silverlilac07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: What if Ranma and Akane didn't meet when they were 16? What if The first time they met they were both only 3? What will happen when Akane Makes the brave decision to follow Ranma and his father on their treacherous journey through Japan and maybe even China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akane's Grief

_**\- Chapter 1** _

_Akane's Grief_

Kasumi was intently focused on the small paper notebook on the kitchen counter. It was filled with different types of recipes that her mother had written down, and now that her dear mother was no longer in this world she treasured the book greatly. Sh was so distracted by the book that she completely forgot about the food on the stove. Until she noticed the smell of burnt vegetables fly by her nose. She quickly ran to the stove in an effort to save to food.

"Oh no, please don't burn!" She exclaimed as she turned the stove off, removed the pan, and stirred it around. Luckily for her it wasn't too badly burnt. She sighed in relief and then went to fetch the plates.

She sets the table as best as she can, and after 10 minutes of moving the food around, she finally had everything in place ready for dinner.

"Akane, Nabiki, Father! Dinner is ready." She called out, looking back to the table wondering if she should change anything, but quickly deciding against it as her father immediately entered the room along with Nabiki.

"Oh Kasumi, Thank you for making dinner. It wasn't too hard I hope?" Soun asked with a touch of guilt.

Kasumi slowly shook her head and replied. "Oh no, it was no big deal, really."

Kasumi could hear the guilt in her father's voice and a sudden pain entered her heart. Ever since her mother had died things hadn't been the same. You could tell just by walking in through the front door that something tragic had happened to this family. The whole place felt heavy and darkened by sorrow.

Akane then stumbled into the room, quickly taking her place next to Nabiki.

Soun and Nabiki were to absorbed by their sadness and food that they didn't notice her tear stained face and bruised hands. Oh course she did a very good job of concealing it from them. However; Kasumi noticed right away and was yet again filled with sadness and concern for her youngest sister.

She had noticed that ever since their mother passed away Akane had been throwing herself into the art more vigorously. She strain herself until she couldn't even stand anymore. She would come to the table every day with puffy red eyes and hands that looked like they had been smashing through a brick wall.

Kasumi knew she had to do something for she was frightened theat one of these days Akane was going to push herself too far. She decided right then that she would speak with her father after dinner.

* * *

After dinner Nabiki and Akane headed to the furo to take a warm bath before the retired to bed. Soun helped Kasumi pick up all of the dishes of the table. They were both washing the dishes when Kasumi began to speak.

"Father, Have noticed Akane lately?" She began.

Soun stopped for a second, not expecting Kasumi to start asking questions. He thought about it for a second, then replied.

"No, have you?"

"Yes, I've noticed her increased dedication to the art."

"Well, that should be a good thing, right?" Soun contemplated what she had meant. Her words were good but her tone said otherwise.

"Father, She has been pushing herself to hard. She practices till she passes out and she always comes to dinner with bruised hands and a tear stained face...I starting to get worried."

Soun looked at his daughter with surprise. How could he not have noticed it before. The more thought about it the more it made sense. He felt a pang of guilt inside. His little girl was exhausting herself and he hadn't even noticed. He had been to absorbed in his own sorrow.

"I-I think you should start teaching her." Kasumi jumped in again.

Soun froze again at the thought. Teach? How could he teach? He was so down trodden that he could barely drag himself out of bed in the morning. How was he supposed to teach his little girl how to practice martial arts correctly? No, he couldn't do it. It reminded him to much of his dearly departed wife, and even if he could get past the memory he was still to broken-hearted to do her any good.

Soun looked back at his oldest daughter, who was still looking at him for an answer.

"Please?" She added.

But he shook his head and said, " I'm sorry Kasumi. I just can't bring myself to I-I just can't. I'm sorry."

"But Father if you could just-"

"No Kasumi." He firmly replied. "You'll just have tell her that she is no longer allowed to practice in the dojo." With that he quickly exited the kitchen in order to avoid an argument.

Kasumi just stood there staring at the the place where her father had stood just a second ago and hung her head in despair.

* * *

Soun laid in his bed staring at a picture frame placed on his bedside table. The frame held a picture of the whole family. There was him, His wife, and the girls all smiling. He found he did this often when he couldn't handle the stress of life. He would quietly lay in bed looking at how his family was, before his wife passed away.

He thought about what Kasumi had said earlier. He hadn't ment to be so firm with her, but he just couldn't do what she had asked.

He was also worried about Akane. She was so young. She had her whole life ahead of her. He couldn't stand to watch her break apart in front of him so early. he couldn't teach her and she couldn't go on practicing martial arts incorrectly or she would wind up breaking a leg or an arm or worse.

Had he done the right thing? He didn't want to take the art away from his daughter, but what other choice did he have?

* * *

Kasumi knocked on Akane's door and gently swung it open. She found Akane sitting in her bed with only the lamp light on, doodling in one of her notebooks. For someone so young she was incredibly smart. Kasumi admired that about her.

Akane quickly looked up from her notebook as Kasumi entered the room.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She softly asked. Akane looked her for a minute before nodding her head in approval. Kasumi entered the room and quietly shut the door behind her. She walked over to Akane's bed and lifted herself up and in, sitting down right next to her.

"What are you drawing?" She asked. Akane showed her the notebook. She had drawn two people. A young woman and a little girl. Kasumi could tell that it was her mother and Akane even though her pictures weren't brilliant. They were both dressed up in gi, standing in a pose that said 'ready to fight'. Kasumi couldn't help but smile a little.

"Is that you and mom practicing martial arts?" She asked handing her little sister back her notebook. Akane nodded as she accepted the book. She looked at it for another minute before closing it. She hugged it tightly as if it were her greatest treasure.

They both sat there in the dimly lit room saying nothing for about 5 minutes.

"I heard." Akane said suddenly, breaking the silence. Kasumi looked back at her with confusion.

"What you and dad were talking about." She continued.

noticing now what she meant she looked at her with a sorry expression and what seemed to be a hint of pity.

"I'm so sorry Akane, but if you continue this you're only going to get hurt." Kasumi explained, hoping that she would understand. She would have expected her to scream or throw a fit about it. It was typical Akane, but what she hadn't anticipated was her silent tears.

"It's just the only thing that reminds me of mom," She started sobbing through her sentences. "I miss her so much, why did she have to go?!" Akane was now fully weeping in her sister's arms. She held onto Kasumi's shirt and continued to cry.

Kasumi didn't know what to do. She wanted her to be happy. She wanted everyone to be happy, but nothing seemed to go right. Akane loved martial arts. It was the only thing that she felt connected her to their mother, and now they had taken that away from her aswell. Kasumi didn't know what to do so she did the only thing she could do. And that was holding her little sister until she had cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Soun dug through his old desk drawers and pulled out a pen and a post card he had hidden away. This was the only solution. He didn't like it all that much, in fact it was killing him to do this, but he knew he had to. If he didn't his daughter would be miserable for the rest of her life, and that killed him even more.

So he quickly sat down and started to write. ' My old friend Saotome, I have a favor to ask of you.'


	2. The Saotomes

_**\- Chapter 2** _

_The Saotomes_

Kasumi kept steeling glances towards her father, and if she didn't know him any better she could have sworn that he wasn't her father. Just 2 days ago had he been gloomy and depressed, but now he seemed to a completely different person. It was barely there, but she knew that she could see a slight smile on his face. He seemed calm and yet at the same time impatient. He kept Looking back at the hallway that lead to the front door, but what was even more strange is that he seemed to be humming just slightly.

They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast. It wasn't as good as her mother's cooking, but it was edible. She hoped that soon she would be able to learn how to cook just as good as her mother did. She did have her mother's secret recipe book. So, that should be of some help. Kasumi looked back at her father and found that once again he was looking through the hall.

"Father?"

Soun quickly turned back to his oldest daughter wondering what her call was for.

"Is everything okay?" She began again, " You keep looking back as if you're expecting something to come."

Soun just gave her a humble smile, something that was definitely rare, and replied.

"Oh Kasumi, Everything is just fine." Then he turned back to the hall and his expression turned to that of hope and concern. " At least I hope it will be."

Kasumi was about to ask what he had meant, but was interrupted by a sudden knock. Before she could even blink Her father was on his feet rushing to the door. She could hear voices over the wall, but couldn't quite figure out what it was her father and the mystery man was conversing about. It was short though because soon after her father came slowly but surly back into the living room.

He had with him what look to be a post card. Soun stared at it intently while he walked back to his seat.

"What do you have there Father?" Kasumi asked, no longer being able to keep her curiosity in check. However; Soun didn't answer at first as he kept his focus squarely on the piece of paper.

"Father?" She continued. "What is it?"

Soun finally tore his eyes from the post card and gave Kasumi a reassuring smile. He then turned to look at his youngest daughter who aswell as Nabiki was looking at him with confusion. Soun then turned back to the card in his hands.

"It's a letter from a dear friend of mine." He began. He turned back to Akane once again and continued.

"Akane, how would you like to learn all there is to know about the school of anything goes martial arts?"

Akane's face started to light up from her fathers words.

"You mean you're going to start teaching her?" Kasumi questioned. Just the other day he had refused completely, and he saying that he'll do it? Now she was completely stumped.

"No, not me." He began to explain. "But an old friend of mine. His name is Genma Saotome. Back in the days we were both students under the same teacher. He is the only one in our present day and age that studies the same martial arts as us."

"So this friend of your's is going to come here and become her teacher then?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm afraid not. You see he has a son," He started again. "He is about your age Akane. Genma plans to take his son on many different training trips around Japan in hopes to turn him into a man among men."

"I'm still not sure where you're going with this?"

Soun's smile faded a little as he began to speak again.

"Akane, you can learn all you want of the arts, but you would have to be willing to leave home."

Akane's excitement quickly faded as well.

"Leave? But I wanna stay here with you. I don't wanna go away." Of course she didn't want to go. She was so young, and she had only recently lost her mother to a sickness, and now her father was telling her that the only way she would be able to learn martial arts would be to leave the comforts of her home.

"Father, you can't be serious? She only a child." Kasumi pointed out.

"It wouldn't be so bad. I know that Genma would take great care of you, and you could find a new friend in his son. I;m sorry dear, but if you're really serious about the art this is the only way I can help."

"Can't they wait?" Akane asked.

"unfortunately not, They will be leaving very soon. They should be here in about half an hour. If you decide not to go they will have to leave without you, and you will be unable to join them after that."

* * *

Akane sat in her bedroom thinking over what her father had said. Was she really ready to leave home for a Trainning trip? Of course not. She could barely read. Then again she so desperately wants to learn the ways of her school, and this is her only option.

After sitting in her bed for what seemed like only a few minutes she heard a knock on the front door. 'Already?' She looked back to her kitty alarm clock and saw that even though it had only felt like a few minutes an entire hour had passed by.

So this was it now or never.

* * *

Akane rushed down the stairs to find a tall and rather large man standing at the door. Going down a little bit she could see a young boy, about her age. He had short black hair and his skin was pretty pale.

The boy then turned to look at her, and that's when she noticed his eyes. They were blue and filled with what seemed like fear. The more Akane looked at the boy the less the fear in his eyes showed. In fact they now seemed more curious than scared.

"Akane."

Akane looked up to where her father was standing.

"This is my old friend Genma Saotome." He announced as he gestured to the large man. He smiled down at her in what seemed to be mostly pride and maybe just a hint of regret.

"And this." Her father began again, this time gesturing to the small boy. "Is Genma's son Ranma."

"Hello." Akane said with a smile, but the boy just looked down at the wooden floor, completely ignoring her.

"A shy little fella isn't he?" Soun laughed.

He really did seem quite shy. She didn't know why, but for some reason he seemed to give her a bit of comfort and she didn't feel so scared anymore. Maybe it was just because she knew that someone so shy and timid could never hurt her, and who knew maybe they'd turn out to be the greatest friends ever.

"Dad?"

Soun looked back at his daughter as she suddenly spoke.

"I've decide that I want to go." She confirmed

Soun just looked at her for a second before giving her another one of his humble smiles. He leaned down next to her so that they were face to face.

"Are you sure? This is a big decision, and you're going to be gone for a long time."

There was no turning back. Akane wanted this more than anything, and if this was the only way she was going to get it than that was what she was going to do.

"Uh-hu, I'm sure." She answered with a genuine smile

* * *

Akane was packing up all of her necessities in her bag. She couldn't bring much. Only the things she really needed.

"Akane?"

Akane turned back to her door to find Kasumi peaking through. She entered the room and sat down next to her little sister.

"So, you excited?" She asked.

"A little scared to be honest." She replied.

Kasumi gave her a hug and said. "You don't need to worry about a thing. I'm sure Mr Saotome will take good care of you, and you'll have Ranma to keep you company."

"Yeah, if he decides to talk to me."

"I'm sure he's just a little shy, meeting a new person and all."

Akane finished her packing as she put her little training gi in.

"Done!" She announced. Kasumi smiled at her sister's excitement. She looked around the room making sure that Akane hadn't missed anything. That's when she noticed the notebook Akane likes to write and draw in.

"What about you're notebook." Kasumi asked making her way towards the shelf. Akane looked back to her sister as she looked through the book.

"Dad and Mr. Saotome told me that I should only bring the things I need." Akane quoted.

"Oh come now. You love this notebook. And besides it's always good to keep a journal. That way you can look back and remember all the things you've learned and experienced."

With that Kasumi opened the outer pocket of Akane's bag and placed the notebook neatly in, along with two pens.

"There, now you're ready." She said with a smile.

Akane smiled back as she lifted the bag off the ground, well at least she tried.

"It's too heavy." She complained.

"Don't worry, I'm sure won't mind carrying it for you."

"Okay, but I'll get stronger soon and then I'll be able to carry it myself." Akane boasted.

Kasumi laughed as she hugged her sister one more time before she left.

"I'll miss you."

* * *

"Alright Tendo, We agreed on 13 years. No more no less. I'll bring her home when she's 16 years, and then we'll talk." Genma affirmed as they all stood outside the gates to the house.

'what does he mean they'll talk?' Akane wondered.

"Alright now you be safe okay?" Soun said as he hugged his little girl tightly.

"I will dad, and don't you worry. I'll come back soon and then I'll be really strong, and I promise you'll be proud of me."

"Oh Akane, I'm already proud." He said with a smile.

The trio then headed down the streets of Nerima becoming smaller and smaller to the Tendo household, And just before they were out of sight, Akane turned around and waved goodbye for one last time.

"Goodbye Akane, I'll see you in 13 years."


	3. On Our Way

_**\- Chapter 3** _

_On Our Way_

It had gotten fairly quiet in the past hour. The trio have been walking through Narima the entire time, and they were almost out of the city.

Akane was tire and thirsty. She was still only so small and she needed a rest, but she couldn't risk it. She had to stay strong so that she could continue with Mr. Saotome and Ranma. She didn't really understand why she felt such need to learn the arts. Maybe it was just because when she lost herself in even a simple exercise a memory of her mother would spring into her mind. Maybe she was just afraid that if she stopped those few but wonderful memories would vanish without a trace.

Whatever it was she knew she couldn't stop now. She had only just begun.

She looked over to where Ranma was walking. He seemed quite tired himself, but for some reason not as tiered as herself. She wondered what his reason was for this journey. She had heard her father say that Mr. Saotome just wanted to train him to become a man. She wasn't really sure why that was or what exactly it meant, but he had to have so love for the art himself, right? Then agin he hadn't smiled once since she met him, and he seemed more interested in the pavement than anything else.

"So, are you exited for the trip?" She asked, hoping to spark up a conversation. Maybe if she just talked to him a little he would tell her at least why he was here. However; He just looked up in surprise of the sudden question, but then quickly turned back to the ground. Giving her no response.

"Or are you maybe a little scared?" She pressed on, but once again he stayed mute.

There had to be something that he would respond to. She wanted to know more about him, but how was she to learn when he wouldn't even say a single word to her. He hadn't even said hello when they met. Was he really that shy?

"You really don't talk much do you?" She guessed.

"You know if you don't talk to anyone you can't make any friends. It's not very nice to ignore someone when their talking to you. People will start to think that you're wierd."

No response.

"Even if you won't say anything you should still look at the person who's talking to you."

Luckily for her he finally responded. He tore his gaze from the sidewalk and slowly turned his eyes towards her. She saw that his eyes had been a light blue back at her house, but now that she was closer and face to face they seemed more like the kind of blue that you would see in the night sky. Once again she felt a little bit of comfort entering her small body. She didn't understand why, but she knew it was there.

He still didn't say anything, but at least he was looking at her now, and to her that was an improvement.

"That's better." She smiled, However it didn't last long because soon after he was once again looking down, seemingly finding more interest in the sidewalk than Akane herself. She felt a twinge of disappointment and offense take over the comfort she had felt just a second ago. Mostly because she couldn't keep his focus on her for longer than 10 seconds, and the fact that he found pavement to be more interesting than her.

She sighed in defeat as they finally left the city and entered the forests.

* * *

After a short rest they continued in to the thicket of trees. Hiking through the woods was a lot harder than strolling down the Nerima streets, but of course that was only to be expected. Akane knew that it would get harder and she would have prepare herself for when that moment came.

After traveling for what seemed like forever Genma finally stopped and set their bags down in a small glade that had a small freshwater stream running close by.

"Alright kids. This is where we stop for the day." He announced as he fished out the small tent in his bag. Ranma and Akane both colapsed to the ground panting hard from the long hike. Finally they could rest for a bit. At least that's what they thought.

"What are you doing?" Genma snapped. "There's no time for rest we have to set up camp and collect water for tomorrow. Not to mention your lessons for the day."

Seriously? Was he really going to make them work more after that exhausting all day hike. She was starving and noting the growling sounds that came from ranma's stomach she could safely assume that he as well was just as hungry as she was.

"But..were...so tired." Akane confessed through heavy breaths.

"Are you complaining Akane?" Ganma began. "Because I can turn around right now and take you all the way back home. Is that what you want?" He glared at her with intimidation and doubt. As if he expected her to roll over in tears so that he could pick her up and bring her back home.

For a second Akane considered the idea, knowing that it really was going to get harder, but not knowing that moment was going to come so soon. Then her mother, and her fathers humble smile popped into her mind. She wanted her mother to stay with her and she wanted her father to be proud.

So she lifted herself of the ground and stood up tall and replied with confidence.

"No Sir. I will help in setting up camp and retrieving water in any way I can and I will be looking forward to our first lesson."

Genma was a little taken back by her sudden announcement, but smiled none the less.

"Good then let's get started." He said with pride.

Akane let the breath she had been holding in escape her lungs in relief. She didn't know if she was dedicated or crazy, but she had insisted on staying.

She looked back at Ranma who was still sitting on the ground. He looked at her with with astonishment plastered all over his face, and she thought that for a second she could see a glimmer of envy in those brilliantly blue eyes of his. She couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips.

"Come on." She smiled as she held out her hand for his. He looked at it for a second, but eventually accepted her help, letting her pull him up from the ground and onto his feet.

* * *

After the tent had been raised and the water had been fetched, they were now all sitting on logs by the fire Genma had built. Of course he had made Ranma and Akane get the wood for it.

"So, when do we eat?" Akane asked as Genma stoked the fire. He looked up to meet her eyes and grinned.

"Not yet. First we talk." He said dropping his grin rather quickly.

"You two are here because of your love for martial arts. I am here to train you. You two are still quite young, but that is no excuses for laziness, complaining, and tears. We will train hard and we will train fast. I can promise you that when we are done you two will have become excellent martial artists and fit to carry on the school of anything goes martial arts. With me so far?" He asked before continuing. Ranma and Akane both nodded yes.

"We will be going on several different training trips in several different places. There will be times were we will stay in one place for a while before heading back out, but most of the time we will be traveling non stop, and even though you are here for the sole reason to become a great martial artist that does not excuse you from your education. Now I realize you are still only 3 so we will start out small. I only have a few rules, but I expect you to follow them. As I said before there will be no laziness, complaining, or tears. There will be no excuses and I expect full cooperation from both of you. Understood?" Genma finished, staring at the children and waiting for their reply. And just like before they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Good. Now Akane you are here because your father and are close friends, and he asked me as a favor. I have agreed to train for thirteen years, and when you have finally reached the age of sixteen I will bring you back to your home where I will no longer be your teacher. Is this clear?"

"uh-hu." She simply replied.

"Great. Now that we are done with that, who wants dinner?" He asked with a little bit of humor in his voice. Ranma and Akane both shot their hands into the air with anticipation. They were so hungry that they could eat a cow.

"Alright, first lesson." He said pointing past the two to the two trees behind them. They both looked back in confusion, but beamed with joy when they saw the two small containers of rice and pork sitting on the branches. They quickly made their way over, but quickly realized that the buckets were hung to high for them to reach.

Akane turned back to Genma who was just sitting on his log, crossing his arms, and smirking at the two.

"Can you get them down for us?" She asked honestly. Genma laughed at her naive thinking.

"Akane if you want to eat then you'll just have to climb up and get it yourself. It shouldnt be to hard it's only three feet above you" He laughed loudly as he entered the tent they had spent an hour putting up. Genma had already eaten and was now ready for a good nights rest.

Akane looked at Ranma to see if he had heard the same as her, and from his blank expression she knew that he had. So after hiking all day, pitching up a tent, bringing back heavy buckets of water they were now expected to work for their food? He really was serious about that training fast and hard thing.

Still there was no way that she could go back now. She was determined to follow through till the very end even if it killed her. So she rolled up her sleeves, clung onto the tree and tried to make her way up to her dinner.

Ranma just stood there watching the little girl try to climb up to the food. her persistence was nothing to laugh at. constantly she would lose her grip, or her weight would be to much for her small arms and she would fall down every time, and yet she didn't stop trying. He didn't know why he did it. Maybe he was inspired by her endurance or maybe he just didn't want to see her hurt herself.

"I can do it. I have to!" Akane yelled. Her hands were raw from the rough bark and her legs and arms felt like they were going to give in any second, and still she kept going. She was about to grab onto the tree again when all of a sudden she was higher up than she could have climbed. In fact the food was just an arms length away. She looked down to find that Ranma had lifted her up off the ground and onto his shoulders, and for a second she could have sworn that he had given her a little smile. She beamed with joy as she grabbed both containers from the branches. Finally she was going to eat.

* * *

Akane rummaged through her little bag quietly, hoping not to disturb Ranma or Mr. Saotome. It was dark and everyone was asleep except for her. Even though she so tired she felt like she could drop dead any second there was still one more thing she had to do.

She pulled out the small notebook that Kasumi had placed in her bag before she left. She was glad she did to. She had soon after decided that she would write something everyday. Of course most of it would probably only be a bunch of drawings, but still she wanted to remember everything that happens to her on the trip.

So she pulls out one of the pens and a small flashlight and starts to write.

' _ **Day 1: tis trip is not wat i tout it wold be it is rely hard and my arms hurt but it ok becus i will get strong and go home strong ranma dosnt tak to me but he is ok to.'**_

Akane then proceeded to draw a bunch of pictures. She herself in one corner. then she drew Mr. Saotome and Ranma in another. The last picture she drew was of Ranma lifting her up so that she could bring down both of their dinners. She smiled at the picture, and then to the side she wrote

_**'best frends'** _

Maybe one day Ranma will open up the her, but until then she'll just settle for his shy but strong helping hand.

On the other side of the tent Ranma was lying in his sleeping bag pretending to be asleep, but he was really just watching Akane as she wrote in her little notebook. He couldn't see what she was writing down, but she was smiling and looking at it with soft and gentle eyes. He was beginning to become very entruiged by this girl


	4. So You Can Talk

_**\- Chapter 4** _

_So You Can Talk_

Genma looked at the two children wrapped up in their sleeping bags, sleeping soundly. Anyone would say that they were the cutest little things in the world. unfortunately Genma was never one to think of such things, and immediately took charge.

He grabbed both sleeping bags with his hands and ripped them away from the two. They immediately woke up from the sudden shock and lack of warmth.

"Hey, that hurt!?" Akane complained as she rubbed her back in an effort to remove the pain.

"Were heading out. Pack up your things and get ready." He announced and quickly exited the tent. Akane looked over to where Ranma had been sleeping and found that he was already rolling up his sleeping bag in compliance to his father's orders.

Akane sighed and turned back to her bag. She was still very tired from the day before, and the small amount of light that managed to shine through the tent was a sure way of figuring out that it was super early in the morning.

She opened her bag and rummaged through a little before pulling out a small wrist watch. And as she suspected it was only 5:07 am. She was tempted to just ignore Mr. Saotome and go back to sleep for another hour or two, but then she remembered that if she didn't comply to everything he said then she would be home before she could even apologize.

So, she reluctantly began to pack up all of her things, which wasn't a lot to begin with, and get herself ready for her second day out.

As Akane remembered the other day that she had to work for her food, she was pleasantly surprised to find that they got breakfast for free. Of course the amount of food she actually got was defiantly disappointing. The breakfast was small and short, and after they quickly headed back out into the woods.

* * *

Now that Akane was expecting a long and tiresome hike, it didn't seem that hard, but it wasn't easy either. She was still very young and small and her tiny limbs could only carry her so far. Hopefully it would be far enough.

Akane occasionally stole a few glances towards Ranma out of pure curiosity. She wondered if this trip was as hard on him as it was for her. He had never told her otherwise, there had been absolutely no complaining from him, and he didn't seem to effected by Mr. Saotomes ways of training. Then again he was his father, so maybe this wasn't so new to him.

"I really like the forest. Don't you?" She began again, not giving up on getting the young boy to speak with her.

"It always smells really nice, and you can climb all over the place like a playground."

No response...

"But my most favorite place in the world is the beach. I can't really swim and most of the time you can find really strange people there, but I like the water and the warm sand. I also really like the ice cream they have there."

No response...

"What about you? What's your favorite place to go?"

No response

"No? okay then. What do you like to do, you know instead of Martial arts that is."

No response...

"I really like to draw and write to. I don't have very good writing skills, but I'm going to get better when I'm older."

No response. Akane was beginning to think he was mute. Why else wouldn't reply to anything she said or asked. Either this boy was extremely shy or he couldn't even speak at all. If that was the case then she would feel kind of bad for pressuring him so much.

"Red."

Akane quickly turned back to face Ranma. He was looking right at her, but just as fast turned his head away again. Had he just spoken to her? There was no one else around, and she could have sworn she heard someone say something.

"What did you say?" She pried hoping for a response. He looked back at her and said.

"My favorite color is red." He finally talked. He was moving his lips and words were coming out. Akane was stunned, but excited as well.

"So you can talk after all, huh?" She beamed, satisfied that she was finally able to pry a few words out of him. She found that she actually liked the sound of his voice. it was smooth and a little deeper then normal, but it was still childlike.

Before she could continue to or at least try to start a conversation with him Genma had started to speak out.

"I hope that you guys don't think that just because you're hiking you don't have to train as well."

Train? wasn't the hiking itself training. It built endurance and strength in your lower body? what else did he want them to do?

"Lesson number 2, Balance. Balance is one of the most essential thing know when your in training. Without balance you have no grip or center. If you wish to become a master martial artist you have to learn how to balance yourself." He finished.

Genma then proceeded to transfer himself to the back so that Ranma and Akane were now in front of him.

"You will find that there are a lot of roots and logs scattered across the forest floor. Your job is to balance and walk across every single one you come across. I will stay behind you at all time to make sure you do it right and efficiently."

Balance huh? That didn't seem to hard. Of course Akane was never really known for being graceful, then again she was only three. So how hard could it be?

"And of course I will be expecting you to go at the exact same pace as before. There will be no slowing down. Understood?"

What? no slowing down? There was no way that they were going to be able to keep their balance and walk as casual as they did before, all at the same time? She was hoping that Mr. Saotome had been joking, but was disappointed to see that the serious expression on his face meant no joke.

"I said understood?" He repeated firmly waiting for Akane to respond. She then quickly realized that Ranma had already once again complied to his father's commands. So she quickly did the same and hope that she'd be able to make it through with no failures attached.

* * *

_**-2 weeks-** _

* * *

Two weeks went by and Genma was quite surprised that Akane hadn't high tailed and given up. She was persistent, he had to give her that, but how long would she last before she finally broke? She had to break she was only a girl. There was no way that she would last as long as Ranma he just knew it. Hopefully the new training he was planning would send her flying home to her father and sisters. Where she belonged.

Dinner was the same as always. Genma had hung the food higher than the two could reach. The only difference being that he would increase the hight slightly each day.

Akane was now forced to stand on Ranma's shoulders to reach their food. luckily for her the balance training they had been doing every day was really paying off.

once again night had fallen expectantly over the land and Akane was once agin pulling out her notebook, pen, and tiny flashlight.

She had made it a habit to write or draw something that she had remembered for that day, and it was starting to become more like a journal than just a silly old notebook that she would draw in occasionally.

_**'Day 16: tranin is getin harder and te food is not very good. ranma is takin to me now but only a litl bit i rely lik te way he sonds and he is stil very nic mr satomi is rely tuf on us but tat is ok.'** _

And as always Akane quickly began to draw pictures of anything significant or special that had happened to he that day. She really enjoyed this time of the day where she could just relax and doodle away to her hearts content. She found that it was very soothing for her and it was one of those things that kept her sane through the entire trip.

Ranma was also once again watching her from where he slept. He would constantly wonder why Kane would take so much joy in the little notebook she wrote and drew in. She must love doing it because she did it every night. She had told him before that she really likes to write and draw. He just found it interesting that she would have other interests than martial arts itself.

Finally being overwhelmed by curiosity he slowly and quietly started to make his way over to her. As he got closer he could just make out some of the pictures she had drawn, but he couldn't quite make out what she had written. He wasn't a very good reader to begin with though.

Coming up closer to her, Akane finally noticed him and quickly shut the book in order to preserve her private thoughts.

"Hey you can't look at it. it's my book. Only I can know what's in it." She whispered in haste making sure he understood. Ranma just looked back at her with a simple but curious look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked

"It's my book that I write all my private thoughts in. What I'm feeling or what I did the entire day. I also draw pictures because I'm still not old enough to really write something good that I'll remember later." She explained as if it were a fact inside of a school book.

"You can write?" He continued. Akane looked at him for a second and then smiled.

"Uh-hu. Just barley though. I'm still not very good."

"But you can write and read still?"

"I guess so?"

Ranma just kept looking at her for a while occasionally looking back at the book she was hugging to her chest.

"Can-can you teach me?" He finally asked breaking the awkward silence. At first Akane was a little surprised at his sudden request, but quickly smiled at his innocence.

"You really wanna learn?" Ranma just nodded his head in affirmation. Akane had to admit that she felt a little bit of pride well up inside of her tiny body. She didn't really know much herself, but the little bit she did know surely she could teach Ranma the same.

"Alright sure. I can teach you what I know." And for the first time ever she saw his cute little smile surface through. Now she was making progress. She had finally gotten him to speak to her, and now she had managed to pull him into a state of joy, and she had to admit that his smile was really cute. It wasn't big like hers. in fact it was very small and simple. She knew that friendship couldn't be too far away now.


	5. Cat Fist

_**\- Chapter 5** _

_Cat Fist_

* * *

_**10 months** _

* * *

" So like this?" Ranma asked as he finished writing his name.

"Yeah, at least I think so?" Akane replied as she observed Ranma trying to write his name on the back of the last page of her notebook. Akane had been trying to show Ranma how to write the way she did. It was going pretty slow. So far they had only really written down letters and not actual words, but Ranma was slowly getting the hang things. Akane knew that most of the things she tried to teach him were probably only half-true if even that, but hey they were both just barely starting.

One of the things Akane had been grateful for was the fact that Genma would give them little books that you could probably find in a preschool classroom for them to study. In a way it was kind of like being home schooled. Of course most of the time Genma would just give them the book and they would have to figure it out themselves.

One of the books that they were given was one of the alphabet and small words. Akane was able to recognize most of it and used it to help Ranma as well as herself. She had to admit that she was very fond of all the books they were given. It was one of those things that gave her peace when she was about to fall apart from the day. She wondered how long her sanity would actually last.

* * *

"Alright kids, today is a very special day." Genma announced as they stopped finished preparing the camp ground for the night. They had stopped in a medium sized glade with no rivers. It was unusual for one of their campgrounds. Not to mention that they were stopping quite early in the day. It was barely noon and the sun was still not at its peak.

"Today is the day that you two learn a powerful and rare Technic." He continued.

"I thought we weren't gonna learn those until were older?" Akane questioned as the day continued with its surprises.

"I did tell you that, it's true, but this Technic is special in a way that the younger you are the stronger it becomes. That's why a lot of people don't use in fear that their young ones might not be ready for such vigorous training, but you two will be one of the rare percentage of people who know and use it well."

Why did Akane feel like everything he just told her wasn't true? Then again she couldn't help but feel a little excited inside for the idea of learning a real actual fighting Technic.

"Today you two will be learning the amazing cat fist Technic!" He announced pulling out an old crummy notebook, and holding out in up as if they were to worship it.

Cat Fist? Like the animal?

"Now there are a lot of preparation for this Technic so I will go and get everything ready while you two go and excercise so more. okay?" He instructed as he left through the woods leaving the two behind, not even waiting to hear an answer.

"So do you know what he's talking about?" she asked, turning back to look at Ranma who was also staring at the spot where his father had just a second ago been. He looked back to her and shook his head.

"No I don't."

* * *

After two hours of waiting Ranma and Akane were once again standing in the glade that they had set up all of their camp stuff in. They were both utterly confused.

First of all there was a giant hole in the ground that looked like it was at least 7 feet deep, and then there was a table set up with numerous amounts of fish food, and then as if that weren't strange enough there was giant cage filled with just cats. They didn't look to friendly either. In fact they looked outright furious.

"What's all this for?" Ranma asked just as confused as Akane.

"This my boy is all the things required to learn the dreaded Cat Fist Technic!" He announced with pride

"Now I think it best if we just dive right in and not waste any time." He stated as he started to drag the cage of angry cats to the giant 7 foot hole in the ground.

"Where did he get all those cats?" Akane asked quietly to Ranma who just shrugged in an I have no clue way.

Genma tilted the cage in towards the hole, and opened the cage, letting all the angry cats fall into the pit.

"Alright kids now it's your turn." He said, pushing them towards the table of fishy foods.

"Our turn? For what?" Akane wondered as he looked down at the food.

"What to start with, huh?" Genma whispered as he looked back in the old notebook. He gentle put the book down and picked up the fish sausage. He then turned back to the two and proceeded to wrap them head to toe in it.

"What are you doing" Ranma asked as his father wrapped him up in fish food.

"No questions." He quickly stated. He then went and started to wrap Akane in the fish sausage as well.

"Eeewww this stuff smells really bad." She complained, almost gagging at the sent of the fish.

Genma soon finished with Akane as well and then guided them over to the pit of angry cats.

"In this pit lies dozens of starving cats begging for their next meal. Your job is to give it to them."

The two just looked back at the man in confusion put quickly began to loosen the sausage so they could throw it down to the cats.

"What are you doing!" Genma demanded as he saw them begin to unwrap themselves.

"I thought you wanted us to feed the cats?" Akane asked.

"And you will, by jumping in with them." He simply stated.

The two immediately froze. Jump in? with the starving cats? Covered in fish sausage? Was he insane?! The cats would destroy them in a second. He couldn't be serious, could he?

"You want us to jump in there, with the cats?" Ranma slowly asked fearing that his crazy father was not one for jokes as such.

"Yes." He plainly answered.

Ranma and Akane took one more glance into the pit of hungry cats before turning back to Genma again.

"Isn't there another waaayyyyyyyy!" Ranma screamed as his father pushed him into the pit himself, becoming quite impatient with the two. He looked back at Akane who was struck with fear as she watched Ranma try to claw his way out. She turned back to Genma to protest, but soon found that she was being pushed in as well.

As she hit the ground the cats immediately latched on to her clawing and biting and scratching at her in desperation to get to the food she possessed. She immediately tried to rip the food off of her body in an attempts to save herself, but the sausage wouldn't budge and she soon found herself being devoured by angry starving cats.

The experience was horrid and filled with tortor. This isn't what she wanted. She cried and screamed, begging for Genma to release her from the prison of cats, but he just stood there as he watched his son and his friend's daughter be torn apart by the vicious felines.

Finally after what seemed like hours of tortor it became too much for both of them to bare. Their minds shut down and everything went black.

* * *

Akane felt warm and comforted as a small and delicate hand rubbed her back. Where was she? What was she doing before? She slowly opened her eyes to be faced with Ranma who was soundly asleep. She also noticed that they were not alone. She looked up to find an old woman. She was very small in stature, but her face was sweet and kind. She felt safe as the woman continued to stroke her back.

"I see that you are finally awake my dear." She said, smiling at her. Her voice was cracked but filled with love as well.

It was then that Ranma began to stir. He slowly opened his to find the same thing as Akane had.

"Where am I?" He asked as he looked up at the old woman.

"Don't worry child, you're safe now." She replied.

Both of them tried to sit up and quickly noticed the state of their clothing. They had been ripped apart and their was barely any left. What had happened to them?

"It was the dreaded cat fist."

Ranma and Akane quickly turned around to find Genma sitting on a rock outside the small house. He didn't look so good either. His clothes had been torn, he had scratches all over, and he even seemed to be bleeding just slightly. He was also holding the old and tattered book that held the secrets of Cat Fu.

"I underestimated its power, and look whats happened?"

"I must say." The old woman began. "I'm stunned by your antics Mr. Saotome. Look at them they are but mere children."

Genma looked back at the book in his hand and began to open it.

"I should have read the entire thing, but I was so set on them learning such an incredible Technic that I disregarded the rest of the book." He then continued to read a page from the handbook.

"Because of the dangers this Technic has caused it has now been banned. It has been known to cause psychological distress, and extreme trauma to the trainee."

Ranma and Akane both looked at each other in confusion. That still didn't explain what they were doing there and who this old woman was.

"You have know learned Cat Fu and I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do to help." Genma stated.

"But how did we end up here?" Akane asked, no longer being able to suppress her curiosity. Genma then began to explain the Cat Fist to the two youngsters, and what had happened when they were no longer in control of their minds.


	6. Take Me Home

_**\- Chapter 6** _

_Take Me Home_

_**1 months** _

Today was just like every other day had been so far. Ranma and Akane were up early in the morning fighting for their food. They had gotten better, but it was still a struggle to eat every single morning. Finally after almost an hour they were chowing down what little food they had. If the training didn't kill the two, most likely the lack of food would.

After breakfast they quickly headed back out again into the forest. You would think that the world was covered in trees. They had been traveling for 11 months now and not once have they exited the forest. There were a couple of villages that they passed through occasionally, but most of the time they were camping outside in the cold forest air.

Akane couldn't help but think about her family. How far away from them was she now, and how long before she would see them again? Akane had tried to write a letter to them just to let them know how she was doing and that she hadn't given up yet, but every time she asked Mr. Saotome how she could get it to them he just simply told her to mail it and refused to tell her more. Mail it? How was she supposed to know how to do that she was just a little kid. So as it stands her family knows nothing that Mr. Saotome has not already told them, but who knows what that could be?

* * *

As they continued to hike through the trees, that now looked the same to every other tree she has seen, Genma began to teach and talk to them more about the world of martial arts and the fundamental basics of it. The two were still balancing on everything they could find, logs, rocks, fallen trees, anything. They were both getting a lot better, but still didn't have it quite down yet. Akane noticed that Ranma was struggling a little more than she was, and secretly she took a little pride in knowing that she was better than he was at something, even if it was just by a bit. Still she tried to help him every chance she could. She still han't given up on her friendship mission, and was determined to have someone close she could trust.

Ranma was walking carefully on a tree that had been struck down by what looked to be lightning scars. He was doing well until he misplaced his foot and tumbled to the ground. Akane quickly lept off the rock she was on and went to help him.

"Are you okay?" She asked with concern as she helped him of the ground. he spit a few times trying to get the dirt and moss taste out of his mouth.

"I'm Okay." He replied as he wiped his mouth and dusted off his clothes. Ranma quickly realized that his father was starting to disappear through the forest at a rather fast pace. Not wanting to lose him and get lost in the woods he took a hold of Akane's hand and started running towards his dad.

Akane was definitely taken by surprise when he grabbed onto her hand, but quickly realized why when he started running to the man who was fading into the trees. Even though she was being rushed, she couldn't help but get a warm feeling as he dragged her along, never letting go. She felt safe and protected. Oh yeah, friendship was definitely something the two of them were going to share.

* * *

Genma was not as oblivious as you might think. He immediately knew that Ranma had fallen down to the ground, but he didn't stop to help at all. He just kept walking as if nothing had happened. He also noticed when Akane helped him up and when Ranma attached himself to her and ran to catch up with him.

Ranma had to learn how to get up himself, as did Akane, but he let her help him just this once because he knew that the more time they spent together the better things would be for everyone. Genma couldn't help but grin with pride and accomplishment as he listened to the two talk on and on and on about anything. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all?

* * *

After 12 hours of non stop hiking, the sky had become darker and the sun was quickly fading behind the horizon. So finally they were ready to set up camp. It went the same way it always has. Genma set up the tent and the fire pit while Ranma and Akane went to fetch water, fire wood, and anything else they might need.

* * *

It was late and everyone had gone to sleep, except for Akane of course. She was up as usual, writing, or what she thought was writing, in her diary. She thought about the last month and everything that had happened since. She thought back to the day that she and Ranma learned the dreaded Cat Fist. She shivered at the mere thought of it. After the nice young lady let them stay for the night, she quickly learned what had happened to her when her mind shut down. She couldn't believe what she had done, although somewhere deep in her mind she was kind of happy that Genma was hurt in the process. She knew that she should never think that way no matter how crazy the person might seem. Kasumi had taught her that, but how could anyone be so mentally insane that they would think that throwing little children into a pit of starving cats would ever be a good idea? Even now if someone even mentions the word cat she freaks out.

After that day she would have reoccurring nightmares of a hellish place filled with felines ready to rip her to shreds. Sometimes she would even wake up screaming and then Mr. Saotome would just yell at her to go back to sleep. Akane had to admit that she missed the comforts of her home. The way that Kasumi would always let her sleep in her bed when she had a nightmare or when she had to get up for breakfast in the morning she wouldn't have to fight for it. She missed her family, she missed her home, she missed her sweet dreams. sure, ever since her mother died her dreams weren't so pleasant, but at least they weren't terrifying.

Ever since she began this trip it's just been one disaster after another. The only good thing about it was Ranma. She was sure that if he wasn't there she would probably have lost her mind a long time ago. She was glad he was there. One thing that did surprise her was how strong he was. Not once on this entire trip had he shed a tear or even complained. He did everything his father asked not even stopping to question it. Either he was really brave and strong or he was just incredibly stupid. The only thing he ever hesitated on was the cat pit filled with angry, hungry cats.

Maybe he was stronger than her. Akane could feel the wetness of the tears that were now falling from her face and onto the papers in her diary. She was so tired, so sore, so...scared. Was she strong enough to handle it? Was Mr. Saotome right? Did she not have the determination and strength to train with them? When she thought about it 13 years was a long way to go when your training could potentially lead you to your grave. It's not even been a whole year and she was already seriously thinking about giving up and going home.

By now she was quietly sobbing into her pillow wishing that her dad and her sisters were there to comfort her. Suddenly she feels someone put their hand on her shoulder. She quickly sat up and turned around to find Ranma sitting right next to her. He had quickly retracted his arm when she sprung up from her pillow.

He had a look of surprise and concern clear in his soft blue eyes. Already she felt just a little better. She always had him, no matter how hard things get he was always there for her.

Akane sniffed and tried to wipe away her tears, but it was clear from the redness and puffiness in her eyes that she had been crying. She didn't really want him to see her cry. She didn't want to look so vulnerable, but there was nothing she could do now.

"Are you okay?" He simply asked as he scooted a little closer to her.

Akane tried to clean herself off as best as she could and replied. "No, I'm not okay. I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because I'm far away from home and I miss my dad, and my sisters, and my bed." Once again she found herself covered in tears. She tried to stop it but the tears refused to stay inside her head and continued to spill out.

"I wanna go home." She sobbed.

"You can't go home." Ranma replied quickly and frantically. He didn't want her to leave. Who was he going to talk to, who was he going to lean on? She couldn't leave, not now.

"Why not?" She asked through her tears.

"I need you here, With me." He said softly. Akane was definitely surprised. She didn't now that she had made such an impression on him. He needed her? She looked into his eyes to see if he was being serious, but those eyes were eyes that would not lie to her. Suddenly she felt a little hope well up inside her. He was right. She couldn't leave now, no matter how much she may have wanted to she just couldn't. She promised her dad that she would make him proud, and what would that even mean if she just gave up when things got though.

She finally stopped crying and turned back to Ranma who was shyly twiddling his thumbs. She gave him a huge smile and attacked him with a hug. He was so stunned and surprised by the sudden contact that he fell down with her still on top of him. His face was beat red and his mind was tumbling around. He never really talked to or hugged anyone in his life, except for maybe his mom and dad, but this was definitely a first for him.

She finally let go and helped him up.

"So can you be my best friend now?" She asked glowing with joy. Ranma sat there for a second contemplating the situation, but finally replied.

" I thought we were friends already?"

Akane just smiled until her cheeks started to hurt, but even then that smile didn't leave her for the rest of the night.

So she didn't have her dad there or her sister, and maybe things weren't as easy and simply as she first thought them to be, but at least she had a friend to help her along the way. And that was good enough for her.


	7. Ukyo Kuonji

_**\- Chapter 7** _

_Ukyo Kuonji_

_**1 months** _

* * *

Akane was filled with pride the moment she woke up. She did it, she made it trough an entire year. There were times were she felt like she couldn't go on and felt like giving up, but she was strong and pushed right through it, and now look at her. Of course she knew that this was just the beginning and the really hard stuff starts now. This time she was ready, this time she wasn't going to complain, and she wasn't going to question...Okay maybe she would question sometimes, but she wasn't going to complain or cry anymore.

She was kind of happy that she wasn't thrown out of her sleeping bag and rushed out the tent for early morning practice, or what was supposed to be breakfast. In fact it was rather quiet that morning. Even though Akane wasn't rudely awoken, she had woken up super early every morning for the last year so now it's kind of become a habit.

She looked over to where Ranma was sleeping and smiled at how cute he was when he slept. He had grown a little in that year and was now 1 inch taller and his hair was a little longer. He could just barely tie it up in the back. Akane wasn't so surprised though. People did grow, it was the natural cycle of life. Akane had also grown a little herself.

Ranma and Akane were both 4 now. Akane had still kept record of when her birthday was, but unfortunately Genma couldn't care less. So, Akane's birthday went uncelebrated. Ranma did however wish her a happy birthday before they went to bed that night. She has it written in her diary. She wanted to ask Ranma when his birthday was, but chickened out at the last second and just left it alone. She knew he was also 4 now two though because it's been a whole year and they were both 3 years old when he came to her house that first day.

After looking at Ranma for a couple more seconds she averted her eyes and soon noticed that Genma wasn't anywhere to be found inside the tent. She then heard whistling and turned around to find a silhouette of Genma's body outside of the tent. It looked like he was sitting down, most likely by the fire pit. Maybe he was making breakfast?

Akane turned back to Ranma who was still peacefully sleeping in his sleeping bag. She smiled and thought about waking him up, but realized that it would be nicer to let him sleep. However; right at that moment Genma burst into the tent Screaming as loud as he could.

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY KIDS!" Ranma immediately shot up from the ground and let out a shriek. He soon realized it was just his father and tried to calm himself down, putting his hand over his heart as if it would help it slow down.

Akane was just as surprised and ended up letting out a shriek of her own. Of course, why would she think that this day was anymore different than the others. She was sure that this man was out to torture them.

"Come on I let you sleep in for half an hour, now get up and get ready." With that he left the tent to do whatever it was he was doing out there. probably getting ready to leave again.

Akane turned around to where her small bag was and rummaged through it in an effort to find some clothes. Genma wasn't so terrible. He had taught her how to wash her own clothes. Of course he probably only did it so that he wouldn't have to.

Ranma had already gotten dressed and was outside helping his dad. So, Akane quickly got changed and went outside to join them. When she got out there she was surprised to find Ranma eating breakfast beside his dad who was also eating his food. What happened to fighting for your food.

Genma quickly noticed her and gestured to the seat next to Ranma, which of course was just a log, but on top of the log lay a small container that was 'filled' with food. She looked back at Genma with confusion clear in her eyes.

"Go on," He began. "But just for today." with that he continued to eat his food in silence. Ranma was way to preoccupied with his food that he didn't really give much attention to them. he was just happy that for once he didn't have to fight for his food. Akane, finally deciding that it was safe, went over to her food and ate in silence as well.

* * *

After they had all finished with their food, Genma had Ranma and Akane sit down for a little talk before they headed out.

"Alright, now I let you sleep in for 30 minutes and I let ou have breakfast for free. The only reason I did so was because you have both lasted a year, and I'm very proud of you. However; I will not be playing mister nice guy for the rest of the day. You got your reward and it's time we move on. Understood?" He asked, almost glaring at them, although they didn't understand why. They both quickly nodded their heads.

"Good. Now since we have been doing the same thing for an entire year I thought it would be helpful if we changed things around a little."

Both Ranma and Akane looked at each other with a little bit of worry in their eyes. Oh no, what was he planning this time. Whatever it was Akane was going to be ready for it. There was no challenge she couldn't face.

"There is a small town just half a mile away, and we are going to stay there for an entire year." He announced.

Akane and Ranma both started to smile. A town? That wasn't so bad, in fact it was great. They had only just passed through towns before, but they had never stayed for the night much less a year. This was the most exciting news they had heard since they started this training trip from hell.

"Stop smiling!" Genma quickly ordered, and immediately their smiles vanished from their faces.

"This isn't going to be like some vacation. We are going to be working even harder this year. If you thought last year was though well than this years going to be excruciating."

And there it was, the damper in their joyous dreams. Even so, they were both still very excited to finally be able to stay in a place where there isn't a tree everywhere you go.

* * *

It was about 15 - 20 minutes before they arrived, but when they did Ranma and Akane couldn't help but break into another radiant smile.

They quickly made their way to a small cottage near the outskirts of town. It was fairly small. It had one little family room with a built in kitchen, 1 bedroom, and 1 bathroom. For a normal person this place would seem like a dump, but for them it was amazing. Just to be able to sleep inside was good enough, but they also had a working bathroom and a small kitchen. Goodbye fire pit food.

While Genma began to unpack what little things they had Ranma and Akane quickly headed out to explore.

"I'm so excited to stay in a real house." Akane exclaimed as they walked own the street.

"Well it's better than before." He replied thinking of the dirty kitchen in their living area.

"So what do you think he'll make us do next?" She asked, looking at all the shops and house around.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not going to be fun." He sighed.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!"

Ranma and Akane were about to turn around curious about the noise when Ranma was suddenly face down in the dirt. Akane watched a dog run away from the scene, holding in his mouth what looked to be food.

"Oh no, are yo okay?"

Akane turned back to find a little boy kneeling down next to Ranma. Finally Akane realized what was happening and knelt down to help him up.

"I'm okay," He said, letting Akane and the boy help him up. "What just happened?" He asked when he was securely standing up.

"It was that stupid dog." The boy hissed, as he looked in the direction that the pooch had ran.

"He stole some of my food that I made."

"Who are you?" Akane finally asked. The boy looked back at Akane and smiled.

"My name is Ukyo, Ukyo Kuonji." He held out his hand for them to shake.

"My name is Akane Tendo, and this is my friend Ranma Saotome." Akane shook his then gestured to Ranma.

"Hi." He simply said.

"He doesn't really talk that much." Akane said as she rolled her eyes at him. Ranma looked back at her with a little distain.

"Nu uh, I talk all the time." He snarkly replied.

"You guys are new in town, right?" Ukyo asked, chuckling at their little debate. Ranma and Akane looked at him with an expression that said 'how did you know'. He laughed again and continued.

"This is a pretty small town. Everybody knows everyone, and I've never seen you before so you must be new."

Ukyo continued to talk about the town for a while while he showed them around. It was kind of cool. It was only their first day there and they had already made a new friend.


	8. Okonomiyaki Sauce

_**\- Chapter 8** _

_Okonomiyaki Sauce_

_**1 Week** _

* * *

So far things have been going great. Ranma and Akane loved their sort of vacation. Sure Genma was still making them fight for their food and he was still giving them lessons on different techniques and making them practice every day. So, in a way this really wasn't an actual vacation but rather a less strenuous training trip. Still, they were quite content.

They were mostly excited about the fact that they would be staying in this little village for a long time. They were really starting to grow a certain kind of fondness for the place. They had even made a new friend, Ukyo Kuonji.

"Follow me, quickly." Ukyo whispered as he held onto the small brown bag and led the two through the bushes and tree roots of the forest.

"Where are we going?" Akane asked as she jumped over a root.

"Yeah, and why is it such a secret?" Ranma added, following closely behind.

"Don't ask questions, just follow." He replied with haste.

Ranma and Akane had only just met Ukyo a week ago, but they had hit it off right away. He had shown them the village and all the little places he like to hide out in when his father was looking for him. He was a bit of a rebel and he seemed to get himself into trouble constantly, but he was also very fun to be around. So adventurous and free spirited. He could also on various occasions be a little bossy, and he didn't like it very much when things didn't go the way he wanted them to go. He was definatly the most outgoing one of the three.

"Here we are." Ukyo announced as he stopped in a small clearing. Ranma and Akane immediately noticed a giant urn sitting by one of the small shrubs.

"We ame all this way for some stupid old urn?" Akane asked, wondering why they had just spent 15 minutes pushing branches aside for something so trivial.

"I have scratches all over my arms from all the branches." She complained.

"Yeah, and now I'm hungry." Ranma added.

Ukyo looked back at the two and sighed.

"Oh please Ranma, you're always hungry." he stated as he made his way over to the giant pot.

"It's not just any old urn," He began as he dragged his hand across the surface. "It's my secret recipe." He finished proud.

"Secret recipe? As in food?" Ranma asked his mouth watering a little bit. He reached forward to touch it, but Ukyo quickly slapped it away. Ranma rubbed his hand a little to try and rid it of the pain caused by his friend.

"You can't eat it." He reprimanded. "It's not done yet." He looked back at the pot for a second before putting down the brown bag he had been carrying. He opened it up and pulled out what looked to be a bunch of ingredients.

"That's why we are here." He said as he picked up two bottles of liquid and looked back at them.

"We came all this way to finish one of your secret sauces?" Akane asked.

"No, you will not be laying a finger on this pot or any ingredients I might put in it." He stated.

"So then why are we here?" She asked, a little annoyed that they had come all this way for nothing.

"Wait, are we the taste tester? Do we get to try it when you're done?" Ranma asked suddenly excited again.

"No, I just wanted you guys here for when I finish it." He replied with a smile. Ranma and Akane both looked at each other with slight disappointment.

"Guys this is a big deal. I have worked on this for two weeks now and it's finally almost done. You guys are my friends and I just wanted to share this with you."

With that Ranma and Akane sat down on one of the logs and watched on as Ukyo put in ingredient after ingredient and stirring the content around with a long stick. Akane couldn't be more bored if she tried, but still she sat their patiently waiting for her friend to finish. Ranma on the other hand was watching in agony. He was so hungry and the sauce smelled so good. All he could do was stare and drool absent-mindedly at the delicious concoction being made.

After 30 minutes Ukyo had finally finished. By now Akane and Ranma were playing little games like rock, paper, sissor, and patty cake, and reviewing training tips from their earlier lessons. Ukyo cleared his throat to regain their attention. The two quickly turned to him.

"I have finished." He announced. placing his hands on his hips, standing proud.

Ranma quickly left his spot on the ground and scurried over to where the urn sat.

"Does this mean we can finally have a taste now?" He asked rubbing the urn as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

Ukyo quickly pried him off. "No, it has to sit for 10 years." He stated.

"10 YEARS!?" Ranma exclaimed, extremely disappointed.

"But, why?" Akane asked getting up as well.

"Because, that's how long it takes for it to settle."

"But I'm hungry now!" Ranma complained. "Can't I have just a little taste?"

"No!" Ukyo scolded. "No taste until it's ready."

"Well this was a huge waste off time." Akane sighed as she sat back down and folded her arms.

"Don't be such sour pusses. It'll be ready in 10 years and then you can have some."

"But we might not be here in 10 years." Akane reminded him.

"Well, I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about that. You can't have any now."

"Fine, can we at least go and have some okonomiyaki now? I'm starving." Akane asked as she gestured to the woods.

"Alright let's go." He said as they started for the trees. However; they quickly noticed that they were missing someone. They looked back to the urn and saw Ranma trying to climb up and open the lid to the top of the urn.

"Ranma!" Ukyo yelled. "Don't touch it, let's go!" She yelled, a little annoyed at his curiosity for the taste of his sauce, but also a little flattered.

Ranma cringed at the volume of Ukyo's voice and quickly jumped back down. He made his way over to the two with disappointment spread clearly across his face.

"Honestly Ranma." Akane said as she pulled him along back into the trees.

* * *

Ranma, however, was a little too curious for his own good and came right back to the pot after they had eaten. He couldn't stop thinking of the sauce and he just had to have some or he was going to die, at least that's how he felt. After winding his way through the trees for half an hour he finally found what he was looking for.

He stared in awe at the beautiful urn and he could feel a little bit of saliva run down his chin. He quickly wiped it away with his sleeve and hurried over to the pot. He climbed up the side of the pot and lifted up the linen cloth lid. An intoxicating aroma filled his nostrils as he inhaled the delicious sauce. It looked so good, almost like melted chocolate. He slowly dipped his finger in and was about to put it in his mouth when he felt the urn wobble. This was not good. slowly the urn started to fall forward and Ranma quickly jumped away from the pot, landing safely beside a tree. He heard the undeniable thud of the pot making contact with the ground. He slowly turned around afraid to face the truth. There on the ground was the urn with all of the sauce poured out onto the ground.

Ranma panicked. Oh no, this is bad, this is really, really bad. He thought as he started at the mess he made. He quickly looked around for a solution to his problem and almost immediately his eyes landed on the ingredients Ukyo had used before. He had left them here with the pot, probably thinking that he could come back later for them.

As fast as he could he lifted up the urn and quickly began to mix in ingredients. No one would ever no if he just remade it, right? Right. He thought as he stirred around the contents with the same stick Ukyo had used. As soon as he was done he grabbed the ingredients and the stick and quickly made his way back. Hopefully if he brought back the stuff Ukyo left behind, he wouldn't go back to get them and see the spilled sauce on the ground. Time would rid the ground of the spilled sauces and when he went back to get it there would be nothing left. He doubted he would be that lucky, but it was his only chance to stay out of trouble, so that's what he did.


	9. Ranma And Ukyo's Engagement

_**\- Chapter 9** _

_Ranma And Ukyo's Engagement_

_**12 months** _

* * *

Ukyo is a girl. It came as quite a shock to both Akane and Ranma. For 9 months they went on believing that Ukyo was a boy. No one really knew why she didn't just speak up and tell them that she wasn't a boy. It was Akane who finally found out who Ukyo really was.

Akane had started to feel closer and closer to the girl, and sort of developed a bit of a crush on her. It wasn't until Akane explained how she felt that Ukyo finally revealed that she was in fact not a boy. Akane was stunned beyond belief, but mostly embarrassed. She quickly became angry at her and went on to tell her that she should never have lied to her that way.

However Ukyo was quickly forgiven and ever since, the two girls became best friends. They did almost everything together. However something big was going to happen, and both Ranma and Akane were not ready for the big news about to come their way

* * *

 _'It's ow last day her but maby genma wont rememer and he wil let us stay.'_  Akane looked at her diary with a worried expression. She had filled two whole books with her thoughts. She was now on her third diary.

* * *

"It's time to go." Genma stated as the three of them were sitting in the small living area in the cottage.

"What?!" They were both grief-stricken. They had come to love this place as their own home, and they were expected to just leave it all behind?

"I told you from the very beginning," Genma began again. "We were only ment to stay here for one year, and now that that time has passed it is time to move on."

"We can't leave, we love it here." Ranma complained

"And what about Ukyo? I can't just leave my best fiend here alone." Akane added.

"The okonomiyaki girl?" Genma asked, a little intrigued now that the subject of food had been brought up.

"Yeah?" Akane replied.

Genma stopped for a few minutes thinking over the delicious meals he would get every day. He did love their food and the children did seem to like this little girl quite a lot, and he did love their food, he thought twice.

He looked over to the children who were beginning to grow hopeful.

"Alright then, maybe I can think of some sort of compromise." He said as he stood up.

Both Ranma and Akane couldn't shake the huge grins of their faces. Maybe they wouldn't have to leave. Maybe they could stay here for while.

They quickly exited the cottage and ran towards Ukyo's home. She was outside with her father by the okonomiyaki stand making breakfast.

"Ukyo!" Akane called, as they both ran towards the cart. Ukyo turned quickly towards their approach. She plastered a huge smile on her face and jumped off her stool.

"Hi guys, we were just making breakfast, want some?" She asked sweetly.

"Ooh yes, better get me one." Akane said as she climbed onto one of the stools by the cart.

"Better get me two." Ranma added as he followed suite.

It was right then that Genma Approached the cart with a somewhat serious expression. He was trying very hard not to be distracted by the intoxicating smell of the food. hopefully if he played his cards right he would be walking away with that cart in tow.

"Excuse me Mr. Kuonji, can we speak in private?" Genma asked.

The older man looked towards the kids then back to Genma and nodded.

"Of course Saotome, this way." He said as he led him inside his home.

One hour had passed and the two men had still not come back out of the house.

"What do you think their talking about?" Ukyo asked as she bounced one of her small rubber balls on the ground. Both Ranma and Akane shrugged. They had asked Genma to let them stay, but what did that have to do with Mr. Kuonji?

Finally the two adults came back out with determined expressions on their faces. The three children immediately stopped what they were doing and stood up.

"Kids we need to talk." Mr. Kuonji said.

Everyone was seated by the cart as Mr. Kuuonji and Mr. Saotome began to explain what was to happen.

"Kids we will be leaving today." Genma stated.

Both Ranma and Akane deflated, their hope vanishing instantly.

"But," Genma began again, and both Ranma and Akane quickly looked back up at him waiting for some good news.

"Since you both seem to like this young lady a lot we have come up with a compromise." Genma stated as he gestured to Mr. kounji.

"Sweetheart how do you feel about an engagement to our young Ranma over here?" Mr. Kuonji asked as he looked down at his daughter.

"An engagement?"

"What's an engagement?" Akane asked.

Mr. Kuonji let out a chuckle as he looked upon the innocent little children.

"In time you will know. All I can tell you right now is that it would mean that you would be able to travel with Mr. Saotome and your friends."

"You mean she can come with us?" Akane asked. her eyes gleaming with joy.

"Yes, we will also be brining along the cart." Genma stated, almost as a reminder to Mr. Kuonji. The man rolled his eyes and said.

"Yes you will be brining the cart as well."

"We get to bring Ukyo and food? This is awesome!" Ranma exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"You will come won't you?" Akane asked as she held onto Ukyo's hands. Ukyo looked up to her best friend then to Ranma and lastly her father.

"Please?" Akane almost begged. Ukyo looked back at her and finally came to a decision.

"Okay, I'll come." She answered and was immediately enveloped in Akane's arms.

"Yay!" Akane gleamed with joy.

"This is going to be so much more fun with you around. Right Ranma?" Akane exclaimed as she looked back at Ranma.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Then it's settled." Genma stated with pride. Little did any of them know that he had absolutely no intentions of brining her with them. She would just be a distraction and he didn't have the time or patience to teach anyone else much less another girl, besides if he did bring her it would jeopardise the engagement plan with Akane.

* * *

Akane and Ranma were quickly packing up the little stuff they had. They had bought a few more things while they were here and so it was a little harder to fit everything in the bags they had, but they managed. They were both so excited to be traveling again with their best friend.

Akane and Ranma were now waiting on the outskirts of town for Genma and Ukyo to arrive. Genma had told them to wait there while he got the girl and the cart. He really emphasised the cart. Though it didn't really surprise them. They both knew that he loved food more than anything, and he was very greedy with it.

"We've been waiting here forever, when are they coming?" Ranma asked as he slumped down on the road.

"Hey, I think I see them." Akane said as she squinted her eyes to see something in the distance. It got closer and closer and then she realized that it was moving a really fast pace. She could finally make out Genma running down the road dragging along the okonomiyaki cart.

"Why is he running?" Ranma asked.

"And where is Ukyo?" Akane added.

"WAIT, YOUR GOING TOO FAST! DON'T LEAVE WHITHOUT ME!"

The two finally noticed Ukyo following right behind him. Well not right behind. She wasn't nearly as fast and was quickly falling behind.

"Hurry kids hop on!" Genma called as he neared them. "We gotta split!"

Even though neither Ranma or Akane knew what split was they could both clearly see that he had no intention of slowing down for Ukyo.

So when Genma got to where they were standing they refused to get on.

"Come on kids, we haven't got much time!" He was frantic and was trying to rush them on.

"You lied to us!" Akane yelled. "You were going to leave her behind."

"Oh come on, we don't have time for this. You'll find new friends. So let's go, NOW!" Now he was getting worried as Ukyo gradually got closer.

"WAIT FOR ME!" She called out.

"Uuuhhh, I don't have time for this!" Genma groaned. In one fellow swoop he picked up the two kids and placed them on the cart. He was about pull away when both of them jumped of and landed back on the ground. Akane didn't waste any time and ran towards her friend, while Ranma looked at his father with a little disappointment clear in his face.

"Ukyo!" Akane called as she met up with her. Ukyo finally stopped running and collapsed on the ground.

"I... I thought...I thought you were...going to...leave me." She said in between breaths.

"Never." Akane replied as she helped her friend up and they made their way to the cart.

"Shes coming with us." Akane stated with great firmness in her voice.

Genma looked at the pair of girls and his son and realized that he really had no choice. Maybe he could find a way to ditch her on their trip.

"Fine," He said pointing to the cart. "Get on."

"Yay!" Akane squealed as the trio jumped onto the wagon and made themselves comfortable. However; it didn't last very long as Genma, after 10 minutes told them to get off and walk themselves. None of them complained as they were glad to have their friend with them.


	10. Growing Affections

_**\- Chapter 10** _

_Growing Affections_

_**6 years** _

* * *

She was moving so fast that the chill air stung her face. However; she didn't let that stop her. She kept moving hopping from branch to branch as fast as her legs would alow. She kept her focus and didn't let anything sway her. She noticed the shadows following behind her and pushed herself to move faster.

The shadow figure was moving in quickly, a little too fast for her liking. She tried to push her legs to go further and faster, but it was starting to burn. Work through it she thought as she kept going. She wondered if the figure had gotten any closer and chanced a look behind her. A big mistake as she suddenly collided with something hard. She fell to the ground and landed with a thud.

"OOWww!" She cried, rubbing her head.

"You two really should watch where your going."

She looked up to find a girl with long dark navy blue hair, wearing a black gi tied together with a black sash.

"What are you looking at me for? Ranma's the one who should watch where he's going." She backfired as she glanced over to the boy she had collided with. He was aswell rubbing his head in an attempt to soothe the pain. He shot a glare at her and replied.

"Oh please, you were the one who was looking back at Akane not me."

"Oh come on you guys," Akane began. "Let's just call it a draw and head back to camp. I'm starved!" Akane said as her stomach growled a little bit.

"Fine." They both agreed as they got up and headed back.

"I'm not bleeding, am I?" Ukyo questioned as she searched her head for red liquids.

"No, your perfectly fine." Akane said removing Ukyo's hand from her head.

"If anyones bleeding it's me. Man how fast were you going?" Ranma asked searching his own head for any traces of blood.

"Faster than you I bet." She smirked.

"Oh yeah, we'll just see about that. Race you back to camp!" Called out as he flew of into the woods.

"Oh you're on!" Ukyo replied, as she followed.

"Wait for me!" Akane called trying to catch up. Speed had never been one of her advantages. She was a lot better with balance and strength. She had to push herself pretty hard to catch up with those two.

When she finally arrived at camp the two were arguing over who got there first.

"Oh please, I was at least 5 centimeters ahead of you." Ukyo exclaimed.

"In your dreams, I beat you by a landslide." Ranma replied.

It was kind of funny to watch those two go at it like that. There always fighting about who is the best, and Akane didn't know why, but for some reason it kind of bothered her. It's not that she feels excluded, because that's definitely not the case. Ukyo and Akane spend almost all of their time together and she loves to talk to Ranma whenever he's around. It's something different. Seeing the two quarrel as if...as if they were a couple. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous, probably because she didn't believe she was or rather refused to believe it. She wanted to be happy for them. Her two best friends getting together. She should be happy not upset.

"Breakfast time!"

Everyone instantly turned towards Genma who had three containers filled with food. He quickly tied all of them on the very top of the tallest trees he could find. The trio looked at each other with a grin and sprinted towards their own container of food. They were all sitting down and eating within 30 seconds.

Genma had to admit it was getting harder to keep their food away from them during meal times. Soon he probably won't even bother. He'll just let them have the food without a struggle.

6 years had passed and the children were now eleven years old. They were growing up fast, and things were quickly changing. It was becoming harder and harder to get away with things now that the kids were smarter and knew better. By this time he had hoped to be rid of Ukyo, but that hadn't worked out so well. Every time he tried to ditch her somewhere the other two would stand their ground and refuse to go on without her, or she would just track them down herself. She had become aware of the fact that Genma wanted to get rid of her very early in the game and it made getting rid of her all that much harder. Eventually he just gave up. Hopefully things would turn out okay.

"Were all out of water." Ranma said as he went to get a drink.

"Then let's go get some more." Ukyo said, taking the bucket from Ranma. Ranma turned back to Akane who had stopped packing up her things and was now looking at the two.

"We'll be right back." He simply stated as he quickly followed after Ukyo.

Akane sighed as she turned back to one of the diaries she had. She had so many by now and they took up most of the space in her bag but, she wouldn't dare get rid of one. All of her memories since day one were stored inside each and everyone of her books.

She dug through her bag and pulled out a really old black notebook that had Akane written in red on the front. She looked at it for a second and smiled. She then continued to open it to the first page. She looked at the poorly drawn picture of Ranma lifting her up on his shoulders so that she could reach the food on the high branch. She then looked down at what she had written beside it.  _ **'best frends.**_ She smiled at the memory, then looked back to where Ranma and Ukyo had disappeared to. Maybe she was jealous?

* * *

Ranma and Ukyo were making their way through the trees to where the stream was running. Ukyo kept looking over to where Ranma was. It had been seven years since the both met and became friends and six since they were engaged. They hadn't really understood what that ment at the time, but when they found out it had put a lot more pressure on the two. Sure Ukyo really liked Ranma, but did she really want to marry him?

They finally got to the stream after 5 minutes of walking. Ranma knelt down with the bucket and started to fill it up with water.

"Ranma?" Ukyo finally spoke. Ranma looked up at her, then stood up when the bucket was full, and handed it to her.

"Yeah?" He replied as he started for the trees again.

"Do you like me?" She asked, a little nervous about the whole thing.

"Sure I do." Ranma replied with no hesitation.

"right well I mean do you like like me?" She asked again, trying to get her point across. Ranma didn't stop walking, but he did tighten up a bit.

"What do you mean?" He asked not sure if he heard right.

"I mean can you see us with a future together?"

"I don't know, maybe? I mean I always heard that you're supposed to marry the person you fall in love with, but I don't really know what love is I mean I'm just 11 years old." He exclaimed as they got closer to camp.

"I guess you have a point." Ukyo sighed as she looked down at her feet.

"I mean it ain't that I don't like you or nothin. it's just I kinda have to grow up a little more to be certain of how I really feel for you." He added as he noticed her disappointed look.

"It's fine, I understand." She replied with a half-hearted smile.

When they got back to camp most of their stuff had been packed up. Genma was going over some old scrolls while Akane was practicing katas on the other side of the clearing. Ukyo really thought that Akane looked super graceful. She was like a giselle or a swan.

She continued to walk to the fire pit she noticed that Ranma was no longer beside her. She looked back to find him still standing by the trees staring at Akane. Ukyo looked back to her than back to Ranma. Maybe growing up had nothing to do with it? She could see the look in his eyes as he continued to watch her every move. It was like he was captivated by her. But who could blame him? She was quite beautiful. With her soft pale skin, her long blue hair, and her warm chocolate-brown eyes. Maybe Ranma already knew what it felt to love someone and he didn't even know it.

Ukyo turned around and headed straight to the fire pit to boil the water. As soon as everyone had a drink they quickly packed everything up and headed back out.


	11. Ukyo's Decision

_**\- Chapter 11** _

_Ukyo's Decision_

_**1 year** _

* * *

_**'Things are changing in a rapid speed around here. Ukyo, Ranma, and I are really starting to grow up. Both physical and mentally. Not to mention all the emotions that are swarming through my body at the moment. I can't really understand why, but I constantly feel different depending on what situation I'm in. I feel anger and both joy when Ukyo is around and I feel flustered and nervous with Ranma. I guess this is what people would call going through puberty is like. Well it's not pleasant. One thing is for certain though. I think I'm falling for Ranma. I can't stop staring at him when he's doing his morning workout and every time he's near I feel all flustered and tingly. My face goes red and I stutter every time we speak. But this is wrong, Ranma is engaged to Ukyo and I really have no right to interfere with their relationship. They always look so happy together and it would be wrong of me to ruin that.** _

"Akane?" Ukyo's voice came almost like a whisper. " You awake?"

Akane quickly closed her diary and turned over to her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She quickly replied.

Now that the trio had gotten older and bigger Genma had been forced to get another tent just for the girls to share. It was definitely the best way to go, but Akane still kind of missed talking to Ranma every night.

"Is everything okay?" Akane asked.

Ukyo was lying on her stomach with her chin resting on her pillow and her arms folded in front of her face.

"Yeah, everything is fine I was just wondering." Ukyo said shying away from the real reason she wanted to talk. Akane saw straight through her.

"Okay so what's on our mind?" She asked.

Ukyo laid there for a second before replying.

"What do you think of Ranma?" She asked.

Akane was a little surprised for a second and thought back to what she had been writting just a second ago. It almost made her wonder if Ukyo could read minds, but quickly dismissed it as she knew that was impossible.

"What do mean?" Akane asked slowly.

"I mean what do you think of when you look at him? What is he to you?" She replied.

It was really difficult to read Ukyo at the moment. She seemed so void of emotions. Akane traveled into her mind searching for a reply. How was she supposed to answer a question like that?

"um, well he's my friend." Akane began. "I think he's a great guy who sometimes has really bad judgment and can on occasion stick his foot in his mouth and say something incredibly stupid and don't get me started on that ego of his." Akane suddenly stopped when she noticed thar she was ranting.

Ukyo looked at her for a second a little confused. Akane cleared her throat and continued. "But I mean he can be very kind when he wants to be and he's very strong and filled with pride. He has a lot of courage and he never backs down from a fight." Akane was starting to forget about Ukyo completely.

"You can always count on him when it matters, he's so loyal and he'll always catch you when you fall, and then when you're in his arms it feels like the whole world has topped and all you can do is look into those clear blue eyes wondering how anyone can be so amazing." Akane soon realized what she was saying and quickly turned back to Ukyo. Who was now looking down at the ground. Oh crap, she had to dig herself out of this one quickly.

"I mean, but most of the time he can be real jerk. They way he's always saying that guys are better at martial arts than girls are? Talk about a sexist jerk, right?"

Ukyo looked back up at her and replied/

"Right?" She turned away and tried to go back to sleep.

Akane had really slipped up. She just hoped it hadn't affected her that much. She was about to lie down when Ukyo spoke up again.

"Akane?"

Akane looked back to her.

"Yeah?"

"We'll always be best friends, right?" She asked, a little worried. Akane smiled and said.

"Of course, Best Friends Forever." When ukyo smiled back she took it as a good sign, and went to sleep.

* * *

Ukyo was following closely behind Ranma as the group made their way through the forest Genma was ahead at the front while Akane was right behind him.

She keeps thinking back to the night before. She had asked Akane what she thought of Ranma and she had gotten an answer that she was expecting, but clearly not ready for. The way Akane had talked about him. It was obvious that she had feelings for him. She had also noticed that Ranma had been watching Akane more closely and constantly through the year. She felt like she should be heart-broken, but she couldn't help but smile a little at the obvious and awkward attraction the two had for each other. She had quickly come to the realization that even though Ranma is a wonderful friend, she could never really quite picture them together as husband and wife.

"Ranma?" She spoke up as she jumped over a tree root and caught up to him.

"Yeah?"

"I have been thinking a lot, about us." She said looking for some sort of reaction from him. He seemed a little surprised.

"Us?" He asked.

"Yeah." She replied slowly.

"What about us?"

Ukyo held out her arm to stop him from going any further. She looked ahead to where Genma and Akane were walking.

"Hey guys!" She called out. Both Genma and Akane turned back to them to see what the commotion was all about.

" Were gonna take a break, we'll catch up with you later."

"Take a break? We've only been walking for 15 minutes." Genma said not happy with the delay. Akane quickly noticed the look in Ukyo's eyes and realized she just wanted some alone time with Ranma to talk.

"Come on Genma, let's go they'll be fine." She said as she dragged Genma along with her.

Ukyo turned back to Ranma who was a little nervous and confused. She gestured for them to sit down.

"Ranma, I think we should break off our engagement." Ukyo simply stated.

"What? What are you talking about?" Now Ranma was very confused.

"I'm no fool Ranma," She began with a smile. "You and I will never be more than just good friends."

Ranma was speechless. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"I have tried many times, but I can't really imagine us together as married couple."

She then looked back to where Genma and Akane were standing just seconds ago.

"Besides, it seems like someone else has already captured your heart."

Ranma looked up to where Ukyo was looking and quickly realized what she was saying.

"Wait, you mean Akane?"

Ukyo turned back to him

"Oh please Ranma. I see the way you look at her. Even if you don't see it, I do."

Ranma was once again lost for words. He was even blushing a little at the insinuation Ukyo was making.

"It's over for us Ranma."

* * *

After dinner Ukyo had everyone sit down as she announced that she and Ranma were no more.

Akane was probably the most surprised by this. She had thought that Ukyo and Ranma were happy together. She looked over to Genma who actually seemed a little happy at the idea. Of course he had been trying to get rid of Ukyo since day one.

"I am also announcing my leave." She continued.

"Your leave?" Akane began. "Wait your leaving?"

"Ukyo isn't that a little much? I mean were still friends right?" Ranma added.

"Now now, if the girl wants to go I say we let her." Genma intervened with a smug grin.

"I'm bringing the cart with me Mr. Saotome." Ukyo said knowing exactly what it was that Genma was doing.

"The cart!" Genma shrieked. "Now Ukyo dear, let's not be unreasonable here."

Ukyo ignored him and turned back to her friends.

"Ukyo please don't leave." Akane asked taking her hands.

"Has this anything to do with what I said last night?" Akane whispered.

"Don't worry Akane, this isn't your fault. I came to this decision on my own."

It didn't matter what the two said there was no way of convincing her to stay. So Ukyo packed up her things and headed out.

Ranma and Akane was left to clean up the dinner mess while Genma sobbed in the corner crying out for his lost okonomiyaki cart.

* * *

As Ukyo treaded back through the woods She thought about all the good times that she had shared with Ranma and Akane. A single tear fell from her face as she knew she was going to miss them both dearly. They had become family to her and no one in the world could ever replace the spot she has in her heart for the two.

She kept tossing and turning as she tried to sleep that night, but it was no use. She kept thinking back to her friends and no matter how hard she tried she could fall asleep. Maybe she shouldn't have left. After all there was still so much she wanted to learn from them.

She flung up from her sleeping bag, with her eyes wide open.

"I'm an idiot!" She stated as she hauled herself off the ground and quickly packed up her things.

* * *

That morning was a little more dull than usual. Both Ranma and Akane missed their friend so much and they knew things would never be the same again. It was too late to go and get her. She was probably miles away by now.

"Come on kids, let's go." Genma said as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

"What about breakfast?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Ranma added.

"Well, unfortunately since Ukyo l-l-left with her c-c-cart we have no more f-f-food. So, I'm afraid you'll have to go h-h-hungry." Genma struggled with his words. He wanted that okonomiyaki so bad he could almost smell it. Wait. He really could smell it.

"Aww man. I'm a growing boy I need food or I'll die!" Ranma exaggerated.

"Did someone order breakfast."

Everyone turned instantly turned back to the source of the voice and was filled with glee when they saw Ukyo cooking up okonomiyaki for everyone.

"Okonomiyaki, my love I thought I would never see you again!" Genma cried as he latched himself onto the cart.

"Ukyo!" Ranma and Akane called out as they ran towards their best friend. They both attacked her with a bear huge and she couldn't help but let a smile cross her face.

"You came back!" Akane said with joy.

"You were right, Friends stick together no matter what. I couldn't leave you guys behind. I'd miss out on all the excitement."

"It even looks like pops is happy to see you again, well, at least your food." Ranma said as he looked at his dad who was now devouring the food on the grill. The three of them laughed at the sight.

"Let's agree to never split again, agreed?" Akane proposed as she put her hand out in front of her.

"Let's always stick together no matter what happens." Ranma added as he placed his hand on top of Akane's. They both looked over to where Ukyo stood, waiting for her hand.

She smiled and put her hand on top of Ranma's.

"Best friends, together, forever."


	12. The First Day Of School

_**\- Chapter 12** _

_The First Day Of School_

_**1 year** _

Eight hours of training and Akane was just about ready to pass out. Ukyo was already lying on the ground panting like a dog, and Ranma had been leaning against a boulder trying to look like he wasn't even tiered, but the sweat dripping down his face would tell you otherwise.

"Alright kids, take a break." Genma announced as he headed back to the camp site. Akane finally joined her best friend on the ground.

"Rigorous work out, huh?" Ranma said, as he caught up with his breathing. Akane and Ukyo both glared at him from where they lay.

"What?" Ranma asked obliviously.

"What do you mean what? This was all your fault. I swear if I had the energy Ranma!" Ukyo exclaimed.

"Yeah Ranma, why did have to go and poke the beast? You couldn't have just been satisfied with your own breakfast?" Akane added, equally as frustrated.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy, I can't live off of what he offers. Besides we got a really good amount of training in today." He quickly defended as he pulled himself from the rock and tried to steady himself.

"I'd come over there and kick you myself if I wasn't so tired." Akane stated.

"Come on guys, lets head back to camp. I'm dying of thirst." Ukyo said as she pulled herself up from the ground. She slowly but surly started to make her way back. Ranma was about to follow when he noticed that Akane still hadn't moved from her spot in the grass.

"You guys coming?" Ukyo called, as she realized she was still by herself.

"Go ahead, we'll be right behind you." Ranma called back. Ukyo looked at them for a moment then quickly plastered a smirk on her face.

"Alright, don't take too long." She gave Ranma a wink before she turned to leave. Ranma rolled his eyes at the insinuation, but still wasn't able to fight of the slight blush in his cheeks. He looked back down to where Akane was still lying. Her eyes wear closed and her arms and legs were spread out in the grass.

"It feels like there are anvils tied to my arms and legs." She said, her eyes still closed. Ranma smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I could always carry you back?" Ranma said, knowing that that would definitely get her of the ground, and as suspected Akane's eyes flew open and she sat straight up.

"Oh you don't think I can walk back myself?" She snarled at him. She then proceeded to pull herself of the ground.

"I can walk on my own, thank you very much." She added with her head held high. Ranma just laughed and followed after.

* * *

They were all sitting by the fire eating dinner when the news was sprung on the three.

"School? You mean like in a city, and in a building?" Ukyo asked, almost choking on her food.

"That's right. I think it would be wise if we maybe stayed in one place for a while and had the three of you go to a public school." Genma replied as he shoved some more okonomiyaki in his mouth.

"But pops, what about our training?" Ranma asked.

"Oh you will still train, just in a dojo instead of the wilderness." Genma assured.

"So we would really be going to a real school, with real people our age?" Akane asked, a little excitement showing through her eyes. Genma nodded as his mouth was full of food. Akane was actually quite surprised. She had never been to a public school before and she never thought she would. At least not until she went back home.

Ranma however was looking at his father with a questioning glance. Why on earth would his father spend money on sending them to school. Not to mention they would have to rent out an apartment for them to live in. It just didn't seem like him.

"Okay pops, whats the deal?" Ranma asked not buying this for a moment.

"Okay look, There is nothing more I can teach you. You've gotten to that age where you need a professional teacher. A martial artist is nothing without his knowledge." Genma defended himself.

"So we are all going to move into the city so that we can go to school?" Ukyo asked, also not really buying his story.

"Yes, now we can argue about this or we can head out." Genma said as he finished his food. Ranma, Ukyo, and Akane all looked at each other for a second, contemplating what he said then finally agreed.

"Alright." They said in unison.

* * *

"Hey this place isn't so bad." Ukyo began as she walked into their new apartment. "It's actually kind of cozy." She finished. They all headed in through the door and dropped their bags on the floor. The first thing you would see when you walked in is a small kitchen to the left and a nice place in front to eat. On the right is a hallway with four doors. Two of the doors leads into two separate bedrooms. The third door leads into the bathroom, and the last is a small closet for linens and towels and such.

"So I'm guessing that the girls share one room and the boys take the other." Akane stated. "Just like the tents."

"Oh come on Akane, at least we have indoor plumbing." Ukyo replied, opening up the door to the bathroom.

"If it means I don't have to sleep outside, then I don't care." Ranma said as he dissapeared into one of the rooms.

"I'm exhausted, and it's late so I'm going to hit hay." Genma yawned and headed into the same room his son entered, and shut the door.

"Come on Akane, we have our very first day of school tomorrow, and we are now currently living indoors. You have to be excited about that, right?" Ukyo exclaimed as they both headed into their own room.

"Don't get me wrong Ukyo I'm plenty excited. it's just that This kind of got me thinking of home, and how much I miss it." Akane said as she dropped her stuff on the floor.

"Hey, I understand. I miss my home sometimes too, but it's not like you're never going to see them again. Just look at everything we have accomplished since we set out, and there is still so much we have to learn, and if you start to miss your family, just remember that me and Ranma, we will always be here for you. We'll be your family." Ukyo explained as she rolled out her futon.

Akane smiled as she realized Ukyo was right. She has her own little family right here.

"Thanks Ukyo." She whispered with a smile.

* * *

"You are adorable." Ukyo said as Akane finished putting on her uniform. It was a white blouse, white stockings with black loafers, a red and black layered short skirt, a red and black tie, white a black blazer with white seams. On the blazer was the school crest in gold. Akane's hair was also pulled back with a red and black ribbon.

"You really think it looks good on me?" She asked as she tugged on the skirt.

"Are you kidding me? You look like the cutest girl in the world." Ukyo reassured. Ukyo had already put on her uniform, and she hadn't even stopped to mention how good she looked in it. Typical Ukyo, Akane thought. Always gushing over others instead of herself.

"Oh come on, if we don't hurry we'll be late." Ukyo said as she looked at the time on her alarm clock.

Ranma was sitting at the table in his own uniform which was similar to the girls of course. He was wearing black slacks, Black Loafers, a white dress shirt, a red and black tie, a grey blazer with black seams, and the same golden crest on the blazer. He was sipping the remainder of his tea while he waited for the girls. Genma was still asleep, which to Ranma was no surprise.

It was then that he heard the girls open the door and he turned around and immediately froze. He had never once seen Akane in a skirt. She was always wearing tights, or sweats, but never a skirt, and she had the cutest ribbon in her hair.

"What?" Akane asked as she noticed his staring. "Is there something wrong with the uniform?" She added as she looked down to check herself. Ranma quickly averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Um, no it's just I've never seen you in a skirt before, it's just uh, different." He said as he blushed a little. Ukyo just rolled her eyes before she began tugging at Akane's arm again.

"Come on guys we have to leave or we'll be late." She said, and with that the three were of to their first day of school.

* * *

Public school was very different from home school, Ranma thought as he sat in homeroom. It turns out that all three of them have the same class, and they all sat in a row in the back. Ranma was by the window, Akane sat next to him on the right, and next to Akane was Ukyo.

Ranma wasn't really very comfortable with the whole thing. There too many people around, and never really was the one to socialize with others. Maybe it was just something he had to get used to. on the other hand, they could be gone in the next month or two. Who knows with the way his father is.

Ranma had been trying to pay attention in class but his mind was too clogged up with thoughts. Especially of one sitting right next to him. Akane had looked so cute when she walked out of her room in the uniform. He couldn't help but let his mind wander a little, and then of course he plummeted back to reality. Why shouldn't he like Akane? Ukyo had already broken things off. She had even encouraged him to chase after her. Still he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had whenever he thought of her.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Ukyo said as the three headed home.

"Definitely different." Ranma added.

"I liked it." Akane exclaimed. " I mean I'd never been to a real school before and I have to say I really liked it." She was now smiling and skipping down the street.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a good year." She finished.

"So?" Ukyo nudged Ranma in the side a little when Akane had dissapeared down the street.

"So what?" Ranma asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh come on, you and Akane" She began again. Ranma blushed a little before turning his attention in the opposite direction of the nosy girl.

"Can't you just leave it alone?"

"You know you like her, so what's stopping you?"

"I never said I liked her, you came to that conclusion all on your own."

"So you have absolutely no interest in Akane whatsoever?"

Ranma took a second to think about it. Did he like her? She was pretty, but she was also very brute like, then again there's nothing wrong with that. Who wants a girl whose wimpy and can't take care of herself. Why was this even important? He was just twelve years old. Hes in his first year of junior high. He shouldn't be worrying about these kinds of things. Then again if you like someone does it really matter how old you are. Then again he still doesn't even know if he likes her or not. AAAHHH! Now his brain was hurting.

"Look It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I don't know if I like her." Ranma started with a soft voice, almost like a whisper. He then realized that he had said that out loud instead of in his head. He quickly looked up at Ukyo who was giving him the biggest B.S. look.

"It's not like it's any of your business anyway, okay?" He snapped as he started walking faster away from her.

"This isn't over Ranma!" Ukyo yelled after him.

* * *

_**'9 years have past since I left home, and I'm happy to announce that I just finished my first day of public school. We have settled down in the Mizuho Ward here in Nagoya City, and Ranma, Ukyo , and I are currently attending Tsukata Junior High School. I have a feeling that things are really going to change for this point on. I guess i'm just excited that I'm going to get the chance to go to an actual school, instead of having Genma read to us from textbooks he 'borrows' from nearby libraries. There is also something else that has been plaguing my mind lately. I feel like me and Ranma are becoming closer each day and at the same time more distant. If I'm being completely honest with myself I think I'm actually starting to fall for him. i mean he has his flaws, but hes my best friend, and maybe it's because hes really the only guy I've ever really know my whole life, but something inside me feels different whenever he looks at me. Things are definitely changing around here, and who knows where tomorrow will take us.'** _

Akane kept looking over what she wrote about a million times. She looked over to where Ukyo was sleeping and sighed. She closed her diary and carefully put it with the rest on one of the shelves. She turned off the lamp by her bed and let herself drift off into a dream.


	13. Ryoga Hibiki

_**\- Chapter 13** _

_Ryoga Hibiki_

* * *

_**1 year** _

* * *

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late!" Akane fussed as she frantically pulled her shoes on at the door. Ranma was already ready, but Ukyo was still trying to cram down her breakfast.

"Ukyo!" Akane called, trying to hurry her. Ukyo gave her a glare and finished her tea.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She grumbled, as she rushed to get her bag.

"Guys we literally have like seven minutes before school starts." Ranma stated, still leaning against the wall by the door. Why did girls always take so long to get ready?

"UUHH!" Akane exclaimed, "Just catch up with us later Ukyo, we're heading out." And with that Akane grabbed her school bag and then Ranma's hand, and ran out to the street. Ranma couldn't help but blush a little at the sudden contact.

"W-wait, guys!" Ukyo was now slipping on her shoes and grumbling to herself a little. She flung the door open and began running as fast as she could down the street in an effort to catch up to the two. However Ukyo had never been the fastest of the three. That was still Akane, but that didn't stop her from trying. Unfortunately she wasn't looking where she was going and when she turned the corner she instantly collided with something hard. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Ow!" She cried as she rubbed her head in an effort to lessen the pain. She looked up to see what she ran into and was a little surprised to find a boy. He was as well on the ground nursing his throbbing head. He looked to be the same age as her, 14, and he was also wearing the same school uniform as her. He was actually kind of cute sitting there like a helpless puppy. He had short black hair that slightly fell over his eyes. Ukyo quickly lifted herself of the ground and ran over to the boy.

"Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright there sugar?" She asked leaning over him just slightly. The boy looked up to find the most amazing sight. A beautiful girl with long brown hair and eyes just as deep. She had the most perfect complexion, and the way she was standing with the sun right behind her made her look like she was glowing radiant. The boy blushed like crazy and was suddenly frozen.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ukyo asked again when the boy didn't answer.

"What?" The boy asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Oh, right of course, no I'm fine." He babbled as he climbed back up to his feet. He gently patted the dust of his slacks.

"You really surprised me there sugar." Ryoga blushed at the use of her word sugar.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I was just trying to find my way to school." The boy had been traveling all over the place in an effort to find the school building, but no matter how hard he tried he always ended up some other place completely lost.

"You do know the school is in the opposite direction right?" Ukyo asked pointing north to where the school was. Ryoga blushed and looked down to the ground a little embarrassed.

"Right, well I've never really been very good with directions." He admitted sheepishly. Ukyo just giggle a little and took his arm in hers.

"Well then, you can just follow me." She smiled. Ryoga was now completely red. He became stiff as a board and it became a little harder to walk, but somehow he managed.

"So sugar, what do they call you?" Ukyo asked, realizing that she never got his name.

"R-Ryoga Hibiki."

"Well Ryoga, I'm Ukyo. It's a pleasure to meet you." And with that they headed off to school. Granted they were super late, so they both had to stand in the hall with buckets of water.

* * *

At lunch Ukyo dragged Ryoga out to the quad. She began scanning the place for her traitorous friends. If they think they can just leave her behind like that? Ryoga was there with her. He hadn't left her side ever since that morning. He found it was easier to get to the places he needed to go when she was there.

"What are you looking for?" He asked as he noticed her intense glare. Ukyo suddenly stopped as she spotted her prey, and like a lioness hunting for her kill, she pounced with Ryoga following suite.

"Hey!" She called out as she arrived to where Ranma and Akane were eating lunch. They didn't really have time to pack anything, so they had to get food from the school store. Ranma and Akane stopped eating and looked up at their friend.

"I can't believe you guys just ditched me like that." She began, her fury diminishing a little. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Sorry Ukyo, we just didn't wanna be late and you kind of slowed us down." Akane answered as she finished her sandwich.

"Yeah, maybe if you weren't so slow." Ranma added, taking another bite of his sandwich. He then noticed the boy standing by her.

"Hey I've seen you before." He began, pointing to Ryoga. "Yeah. aren't you in our class? Ryo something, right?"

"It's Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga simply stated.

"Yeah Right, Ryoga Hibiki." Ranma then turned back to Ukyo. "What's he doing here?" Ukyo rolled her eyes at his blunt attitude.

"I ran into him on my way to school, you know, after you ditched me. Anyway, he was having a hard time finding his way and so I helped him out." Then Ukyo pulled him down to sit with them. She then also pulled out her mini okonomiyaki grill and began making lunch for herself.

"So Ryoga, tell us a little about yourself." Akane said. Ryoga looked at the two nervously.

"Okay, well. I really love martial arts." He stated, but he didn't get a chance to continue as Akane started talking.

"Really, what a coincidence. We're all martial artists ourselves." She then gestured to Ranma and Ukyo, but they weren't paying much attention. Ukyo was trying to ward Ranma away from her lunch.

"We've been traveling for a long time training. It was just a year ago that we came here and settled."

"So you guys are...Siblings?" Ryoga asked. It's not that they looked similar, he just thought the idea of three friends traveling together to train was a little odd.

"What no, we're all just friends." Ranma interrupted. The four teens spent the entire lunch hour just talking about their training. Ryoga didn't quite understand the feelings that were stiring inside of him. He had always just been on his own. No one really ever gave him the time of day, and it was even harder when you couldn't figure out where you were. He had never had any friends before. Whatever he was feeling he liked it. He began to smile more and he opened up about his life, and for the first time in his life, he didn't feel so alone.

* * *

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you like it and remember to review. I love hearing you're guys opinion.** _


	14. Why Serpents Are Pests

_**If We Were 3** _

_**\- Chapter 14** _

_Why Serpents Are Pests_

Ranma sat in his chair and and eagerly watched the classroom clock. He didn't think it had ever moved any slower than it was now. It kept ticking, each tick slower then the last. Ranma couldn't wait until class was over. It was spring break and he had plans. No more sitting in a dusty classroom with boring teachers and lectures he was just going to sleep through anyway.

Finally, only five seconds left, three, two, One... the glorious sound of the shchool bell sounded and Ranma rose to his feet and dashed out of there as fast as he could, leaving behind a trail of smoke. The teacher just sighed at his action, expecting nothing less from the trouble maker. He closed his book, faced the class, and cleared his throat.

"Class dismissed, and have a good break." He then packed up his own things and left.

"Can you believe him!" Akane began as she started putting her notebooks in her bag, already frustraed at the pig tailed boy. "Rushing out of here like that, He didn't even wait for us." Ukyo was sitting on top of her desk with her bag already packed and ready, while Ryoga was standing in between the two girls.

"Come on Akane, give him a break," Ukyo began with a coy smile, "He's probably just excited for the trip. I mean it is the first vacation we've ever had." However Akane just huffed and forcefully closed her bag. Ukyo chuckled a little then turned to Ryoga.

"So what's the coast like anyway?" She asked.

"I don't exactly have to many good memories of the beach," Ryoga started, remebering all the times he got lost and ended up passed out on the sandy shores. They all walked out of class and started to make there way home.

"I mean the only times I saw the beach was when I got lost and not to mention dehydrated. If you're asking my opinion, I think it's too hot."

"Well that's only because you never took the time to really enjoy it, sugar. Oh I can't wait to lie on the beach, soaking up the sun, and I can also bring my cart and try to sell some food while I'm there."

"Honestly, I'm just surprised that Genma is actually letting us go," Akane interupted. "I mean I thought for sure he was gonna drag us off somewhere to train some more."

"Maybe he's finally loosened up a bit, and you know giving you the break you deserve." Ryoga said. Akane and Ukyo looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh Ryoga, sweetie. You don't know Genma the way we do." Ukyo grinned.

"Yeah no doubt he's got something planned. I just wish I just wish I knew what it was." Akane added.

"Guess we'll find out sooner or later." Ukyo said as they waved goodbye to Ryoga. Ever since they met they have been walking Ryoga to and from school so he wouldn't get lost. Ryoga had improved a little with his problem. He could now walk around his house without getting lost, however put him outside, and he's as directionally challanged as ever.

* * *

Ukyo stretched out her arms and back as the sun covered her in warm light. She took a deep in breathe of the salty sea air and sighed.

"Now this is more like it!" She smiled. We need to vacation more often, we deserve it." Ryoga and Akane were setting up there spot on the beach, while Ranma was already digging through the cooler for something to eat.

"Honestly Ranma, would it kill you to help out just a little?!" Ryoga complained as he opened up the large parasol.

"Yeah Ranma, we just got here and already your looking to stuff your face." Akane grummbled. Ranma turned back to glare at his friends.

"For your information I was just getting a drink," He sneered, " It's hot out here and I'm thristy."

"Still, can you at least wait until we've set everything up, and while you're at it, I don't know, Help us!" Ryoga exclaimed as he forced the parasol into the sand. hopwever Ranma Had already turnned his attention back to the cooler, completely ignoring him.

"Come on guys, were at the beach, cheer up." Ukyo began, putting her hands on her hips and grinning as big as she could. "I have a feeling this is going to be the best vacation ever."

* * *

Genma giggled like an idiot as he exited the old talisman shack. Holding something small and wooden close to his chest. He began skipping away when the shop keeper came outside.

"I warned you sir, don't blame me when you perish!" He then begrugidly went back to his shop.

* * *

"It's so hot!" Ryoga cried as he lay n the shadow of the parasol, "I thought you said this was going to be fun?" Ukyo rose from her spot and pulled Ryoga up with her. He began blushing like crazy at the hand holding and her bright smile.

"You just need to cool off some, sugar." And with that she pulled him along as she made her wy directly to the water, leaving Ranma and Akane behind.

Ranma started to get nervous. He wasn't alone with Akane much. It was always the four of them together. he chanced a look over to her and saw that she was putting on sunscreen on. He couldn't help but stare a little as she rubbed back and forth on her slender arms. She looked so cute in her bathing suite. It was a yellow bikini with no sleeves and the tiniest firl skirt for the bottom. His face quickly began to heat up and he averted his eyes to the water.

He tried really hard to think of anything but Akane in her swimsuite, but that got increasingly harder when she shoved the bottle of sunscreen in his face. He looked over to her a little confused. She was looking in the opposite direction, so he couldn't see her face.

"I-I can't reach m-my back." She stuttered, he could tell she was nervous when she didn't want to face him. He then realized what she had said and looked at the bottle she was holding, still in his face. He started to blush like crazy as he looked back at her.

"I-It's not like I want you to, I-It's just I can't reach it by myself!" She sound both nervous and irratated, and she still wouldn't look at him.

"I-It's fine." Ranma mumbbled as he took the bottle from her. Akane then lay down on her stomach, still looking away.

"A-And don't get any f-funny ideas, or I-I'll pound you into the s-sand!" Akane added, sounding even more nervous and irrateted. Ranma couldn't see her face so he couldn't see that she was just about as red as he was, if not more so. Ranma just rolled his eyes at her abrasivness and let a small smile creep onto his face.

* * *

"They look just about as awkward as ever." Ukyo commented as she was waist deep in the water with Ryoga. They had both watched the two from a far. They couldn't hear anything but they could tell just by watching that they were both in a fairly awkward situation, but knowing them, they probably enjoyed it a lot more than they care to admitt.

"It's so obvious just looking at them." Ryoga smirked, "And that's coming from me." Ryoga found out fairly quick that Ranma and Akane had a mutual but unspoken attraction for eachother. They always seemed nervous when they were alone together and they always bickered like and old married couple. Anyone could see that the two were head over heels for the other, well, everyone except for the two themselves.

"Ahh they're still young." ukyo said, "But I'll bet they spend the rest of their lives together."

"You sure? I mean it's glaringly obvious that they like eachother, but unless they act on it they're just gonna awkwardly walk through life as nothing more than good friends."

"What I find hard to belive is how you can be so smart at times, then comletely oblivious the next." Ukyo teased. Ryoga just blushed at her acusation.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, nervously.

"Oh sugar, you're just as nervous as they are when you talk to me. You don't think I see it?" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed!?" He exclaimed nervously. Ukyo just laughed and tackled him into the water, smiling the entire time.

* * *

Genma was kneeling on a flat rock by the water, the small wooden box held tightly in his hands. It had a tailisman seal on it and a red warning sign carved into the wood. 'Extremely Dangerous Do Not Open At Any Coast' Genma just laughed at the writing and quickly pulled the seal off the box. The box began to shake vilolently and a black smog burst from the box and dove into the water. Two red ovals glowed in the water as it slithered closer to the beach.

"Enjoy your fun while it lasts kids." Genma said as he began lauging like a crazy person.

"Mommy look at the funny man." A child said from a far.

"Yes honey, now keep walking, don't make eye contact." the mother quickly rushed her child away from crazy Genma.

* * *

Ranma and Ukyo were sitting on a cement wall. Ukyo was enjoying a delicious ice cream, while Ranma just stared at Akane, who was reading a book on the blanket under the parasol. Ryoga was sitting next to her, eating a sandwich he found in the cooler.

"You know, sitting here and staring at her is just plain creepy." Ukyo began. Ranma blushed and turned back to his friend.

"I wasn't staring!" He defended himself. Ukyo just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You do remember that the whole reason we broke off the engagment was because you and Akane obviously have sparks, right?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Maybe I'd be inclined to believe you if you weren't always drooling over her like a puppy."

"WHAT!"

"Why don't you just swallow your pride for once and admitt that you have feelings for her?" Ranma just turned his head from her and looked down at the sand.

"Okay, maybe there is a little, tiny, itty bitty part of me that might in some way or another you know in certain situations and in different lighting find her the smallest bit...apealing."

"Are you serious rght now?" Ukyo looked at him with hoplesness in her eyes. "You like her. just say it. It's not that hard." Ranma glared at her insistance.

"Why can't you just butt out."

"I love to meddle, it's an ocupational hazard. Now say it with me. I like her." She said the last part to him slowly so he could fully grasp it.

"I-I...I lllii...I likkkk."

"O for heavens sakes, just say you like her!"

"I like her, okay! You happy now?" Ranma growled.

"Very." Ukyo smiled as she finished her ice cream.

* * *

"So you and Ranma, huh?" Ryoga asked as he finished his food. Akane looked up from her book and back at Ryoga.

"I'm sorry what?"

"What's the story there?" Ryoga asked, wanting to know more about his friends past.

"The story?"

"You know, how did you guys meet?" Akane smiled slightly as she closed her book.

"Oh well, Ranma and I met when we were three. You see my mother had just passed away and my father thought it would be a good idea to have me come with Genma and Ranma on their training trip."

"Wait, you've been with Ranma for 10 years."

"Yeah, he can be a real pain and an arrogant jerk, and don't even get me started on that ego of his," Akane stopped when she realized she was about to go off ranting.

"But I mean he was always there for me when I felt like giving up. He helped lift me up. he's my best friend." She smiled softly, recalling all the wonderful times shes had with him.

"So you guys a pretty close?"

"You could say that."

"Like family?"

"Well, I don't know about family."

"Because you like him?"

"What?!" Akane blushed deep red at his acusation.

"You don't wanna see him as family because you like him, and liking your brother would be weird, right?"

"T-Tha's ridiculous, I could never like someone as arrogant as him!" Ryoga was about to push further, but he was interupted when he heard screams from the beach. The two quickly looked over and was amazed to find a giant serpant like creature in the water.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Ryoga asked as he jumped off the ground. Everyone from the beach began evacuating imediatly. Ranma and Ukyo ran back to Ryoga and Akane.

"What's going on?!" Ukyo asked.

"Were just as lost as you are." Akane replyed. The sepent creature began flinging it's tail around, breaking some of the shacks near by.

"Oh no! What has he done!?" The gang turned around to find and older man on his knees.

"I warned him! I warned him! Why, why would he do this!?" Ranma scowled and ran over to the man. He bent down and pulled him up by his collar.

"You know something old man! What's going on?!"

"Ranma!" Akane called out as the rest of the gang went to join him.

"It wasn't me. I warned him, I warned him!"

"Who?" Ryoga asked.

"The bald man with the glasses. I warned him! And now look what's happened.

"Bald man with the glasses?" Ukyo wondered, then almost instantly it clicked, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I knew he wasn't just gonna let us have break!" Akane fummed. Ranma dropped the man and turned towards the sea monster. He slowly began making his way over.

"You know all I wanted to do was enjoy a nice day at the beach with my friends, that's it. But you just had to go and ruin the whole danm thing didn't ya?" He cracked his knuckles and stared daggers into the serpent, who seem to notice the raging auora around the 14 year old martial artist, and got increasingly nervous.

"I think it's about time that you GET LOST!" He then grabbed the serpent by the tail, and with all his strenght he drew back and flung the serpent as far as he could across the ocean into the sunset. He then turned back around.

"Where are you old man!? I swear when I find you you're a dead man!?

"Well, looks like our day at beach is over." Ukyo sighed. She then turned to her friends. "Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure." They said as they walked off. The older man was left on the sand just staring in amazment at the younfg teen, who was still furiously searching the beach for his dad. Further down the beach Genma was hiding under some cliffs to avoid his son's wrath.

"Ranma, come on!" Ukyo called out, "You can pummle your dad later, I'm starved." Ranma turned back to his friends and relented, mostly because he was getting hungry himself.

"This is normal traing for you guys?" Ryoga asked, still a little lost.

"On a good day." Akane replied.

"You should try living with him." Ranma grumbled. Ukyo clapped her hands together as a brilliant idea popped into her mind.

"Why don't you?" She asked.

"What?"

"Live with us I mean." Ukyo clarified.

"Wait you want me to come live with you guys, in the same house?"

"Why not? it's not like you leave our side anyway." Ranma commented. Ryoga looked at the three, and he didn't know if it was just the setting sun in the background, but his best friends seemed raidient and almost magical. He liked that word, best friends, This was it he thought, He was home.

* * *

_**'Things are becoming more and more intersting these days. Our new friend Ryoga Hibiki is now living with us. We were able to make room with Ukyo and I in one room and Ranma and Ryoga in the other. Genma is now sleeping on the couch in the living room. Serves him right I think. He terrorized the coast with a Giant Serpent creature. Nothing new, but still nothing he should be proud of. He claims it was all part of our traing, but I think he secretly likes messing with us. We fixed the problem easily, well Ranma did. Speaking of, He looked so handsome today in his swiming trunks. I could see his musscels clearly, and I swear I could have stared at him all day. I didn't of course. Theres no need for his ego to grow larger than it already is. Ryoga seems to think I like him. I don't understand why he can't just mind his own business. I mean he's the one who was getting frisky with Ukyo in the water. There is definatley something there, and they don't seem too concerned about hiding it. I guess Ranma and I aren't the only ones who are getting closer.'** _


End file.
